Sacrificios por Amor
by Sussy-chan
Summary: Que pasaria si Sakura tuviera que sacrificar cosas para salvar a aquellos que quiere? pero... cuanto seria capaz de sacrificar para lograrlo? Mi primer fic!
1. Chapter 0

**Hola!!! saludos soy Sussy-chan!! y soy nueva en el mundo de los fics, asi que no sean duros conmigo si??**

**Bueno el fic en si trata de que Sakura tendra que hacer unos cuantos sacrificios para salvar a aquellos que quiere, pero... cuanto es capaz de sacrificar por ello???**

**Bueno no digo mas, solo que espero y les guste la introduccion del fic**

**Aclaraciones:**

- Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Cuando ponga algo entre ¨ ¨ son los pensamientos

- Las parejas se iran revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Si odias a Sakura... que haces aqui??

_**Sacrificios por amor**_

_**By**_

_**Sussy-chan**_

_**  
**_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Como has dicho?- dijo una sorprendida Sakura_

_-Tal y como lo escuchas, Haruno-san… para salvar a aquellos que tanto quieres debes…unirte a Akatsuki – dijo una misteriosa voz_

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada o te unes a nosotros o…_

_-O que??_

_-Se armara la guerra entre Konoha y Akatsuki- dijo la misteriosa voz_

_-Ja!! Si en Akatsuki solo hay como 7 u 8 miembros como piensan declararle la guerra a Konoha con tan poca gente??- dijo burlándose la Haruno_

_-Oh… eso crees??- dijo con un tono que no le gusto nada a Sakura_

_Sakura sintió una sensación algo extraña al escuchar esa simple frase_

_-Claro que creo eso!!!- Le grito la Haruno-Con tan poca gente no podrán hacer nada contra Konoha!!_

_El sujeto que estaba con ella se empezó a reír de una forma maléfica, cosa que no le gusto nada a Saku_

_-De que te ríes!!- le dijo algo nerviosa_

_-Porque crees que tardamos 2 años en ir tras tu amigo Naruto??- esto dejo paralizada a Sakura- eh Haruno-san?? O es que el gato te comió la lengua??-dijo para empezar a burlarse una vez mas_

_-Como rayos quieres que sepa eso!?!?!?-dijo ya muy nerviosa- eso dímelo tu!!!_

_-Bien ya que tienes tanta curiosidad te lo diré…sabes?? Hace tiempo que Akatsuki empezó a moverse de una forma diferente- Sakura quedo un poco confundida al escuchar esto- Akatsuki tenia la única misión de capturar a los bijus, pero…_

_-Pero que??_

_-Como nos faltaba gente para cumplir a su totalidad nuestros objetivos empezamos a reclutar gente por todos lados , y los hemos conseguido algo…_

_-Que es lo que han conseguido?-dijo nerviosa_

_-Pues veras hemos conseguido tanta gente que… se podría decir que tenemos el número que un ejército puede tener…_

_Esto dejo paralizada a Sakura, como era posible que reunieran tanta gente en 2 años??? Eso no podía ser posible!!! Por el bien de los demás y el de ella eso no debía ser posible…_

_-Que?? Sorprendida??- dijo el- entonces que decides Haruno-san?? Te unes… o no??-dijo muy confiado_

_-…Yo… no lo se…_

_-Hum! Pues deberías decidir ya que mira que el líder no tiene paciencia_

_-Pero… traicionaría a Konoha!!!... mi hogar!!_

_-Oh… pero también lo salvarías…_

_Sakura no sabía que decir, aceptar o no aceptar??... pero que rayos estaba pensando??? Ahora le tocaba salvar a los demás!! Se regaño internamente y luego sonrió…_

_-Hum!! Parece que no te unirás, vaya que lastima, prepárate para la guerra Haruno-san, así que me voy…_

_Cuando el chico estaba dispuesto a irse una voz lo detuvo_

_-Deidara!!-dijo Sakura_

_-Si??-dijo sonriendo_

_-Yo… me uno a Akatsuki-dijo muy segura de si_

_-Haruno-san… has elegido bien, bienvenida a Akatsuki, ahora vamonos_

_Sakura asintió y subió junto con Deidara al pájaro, una ves volaban Sakura se despidió internamente de su hogar…_

_-¨Konoha… adiós y… perdon¨_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Debo dejar de recordar eso, ahora estoy aquí y ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Sakura

Sakura, ahora miembro de Akatsuki, se encontraba sentada en la rama de un arbol observando a la luna llena, en ese momento un nombre se le vino a la mente…

-Sasuke… - dijo mientras una sileciosa lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!! espero y les haya gustado esta pequeña introduccion, este fic tiene puestas muchas esperanzas mias, asi que porfis!! T.T regalenme unos reviews!!

Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas ( de NU para ser exactos) que me animaron a hacer fics, chicas se los agradesco mucho...

Ahhhhh!! si y a una amiga muy especial que me ayudo con el titulo!!

_**Plis!! regalenme unos reviews!! que mira que no cuesta nada solo denle al boton que dice ¨Go¨ y solo tardaran unos minutos si?? plis!! se los agradeceria mucho no hagan que me deprima T.T  
**_

Ja nee!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

- Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Cuando ponga algo entre ¨ ¨ son los pensamientos

- Las parejas se iran revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Si odias a Sakura... que haces aqui??

**Aclaraciones:**

- Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Cuando ponga algo entre ¨ ¨ son los pensamientos

- Las parejas se iran revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Si odias a Sakura... que haces aqui??

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

**Sacrificios por amor**

**By**

**Sussy-chan **

-Haruno-san!!!!!!!!!!!-grito un chico- ¨_maldición como duerme esta chica, hum!!¨_

-Deidara ya cállate ya te escuche!!-Dijo la chica- además aun no amanece!!, déjame dormir un poco mas- dijo para volver a dormir tranquilamente

El chico suspiro cansado, siempre era lo mismo, a decir verdad, sorprendentemente, empezaba a extrañar a Tobi.

-Tobi… PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!?!?!-dijo muy exaltado el chico, a lo que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-Te dije que te callaras!!-dijo muy molesta la chica- Pero ya que, ya me despertaste ya vamonos… Deidara te estoy hablando- dijo para voltear a ver al chico pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

El pobre chico ahora se encontraba inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe que la chica le dio.

Sakura suspiro cansada, siempre era lo mismo y no le quedo de otra mas que esperar que el chico despertara.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Aun no hay rastro de ella Hokage-sama??-dijo un chico de cabello largo y color castaño

-No Hyuuga, aun no encontramos nada-dijo una mujer muy bella- Pero es que parece que se la trago la tierra!! No es posible que después de un año de investigación y aun no encontremos nada!!- dijo muy molesta

-Tranquilícese, ya vera que encontraremos algo-dijo el

-Eso espero Hyuuga, eso espero-dijo tristemente la mujer

Hace un año exactamente Sakura Haruno había desaparecido de Konoha, lo único que encontraron de ella fue una nota que decía:

_¨Konoha… adiós y… perdón…_

_Sakura Haruno.¨_

Una nota que preocupo mucho a la Hokage y los amigos de la chica, por lo se que empezó a hacer una investigación, pero…

La investigación ya llevaba un año de ser empezada y aun no encontraban nada, cosa que desesperaba mucho a la Hokage.

-TSUNADE NO BACHAAN!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho- DEJAME IR A BUSCAR A SAKURA-CHAN!!!!

La Hokage suspiro y a Neji le salio una gota, siempre era lo mismo.

La puerta del lugar se abrió de un portazo mostrando a una Shizune asustada y a un Naruto muy enojado

-TSUNADE NO BACHAAN!! PORQUE NO ME DEJAS IR A BUSCAR A SAKURA-CHAN!!! EH??-dijo Naruto muy exaltado

-Tsunade-sama perdóneme no pude detener a Naruto-kun- dijo Shizune

-Esta bien Shizune, cierra la puerta porfavor

Shizune asintió y cerró la puerta del lugar.

-Naruto… NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!! BAKA-dijo la mujer

-EH?!?!?! A QUIEN LLAMAS BAKA?!?!?! VIEJA DE QUINTA- dijo el

-PUES A TI- dijo la mujer

A Neji le salio una gota, siempre era lo mismo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Hey!!! Idiota ahora a donde vamos eh??-dijo Sakura

-Déjame en paz sigo molesto contigo por lo del golpe-dijo el

-Deidara ya me disculpe ahora déjate de payasadas y dime a donde diablos vamos!!-dijo ella un poco molesta, pero el chico no le contesto- Deidara te estoy hablando!!-dijo para empezar a tirar del cabello del chico

-Oye!! Insolente sueltame!!-dijo el- que me sueltes te digo!!!

-Te soltare hasta que me digas a donde vamos-dijo ella aun jalando el cabello del chico

-SAKURA SUELTAME NOS VAMOS A CAER, IMBESIL!!-dijo el chico

Y en efecto por tanto movimiento, mientras ellos volaban, Deidara perdio el control de su… ¨arte¨ y… cayeron.

-SAKURA NO BAKA!!

-HEY COMO ME DIJISTE!!!

-QUE ACASO ESTAS SORDA!!!

-Etto… Deidara….

-QUE!?!?!?!

-Nos vamos a morir

El chico miro hacia abajo y recordo que estaban cayendo desde muy alto.

Asi que rapidamente invoco otra de sus creaciones, por lo que el ya no corria peligro ahora solo tenia que ir a por Sakura.

-Hey chica!! Dame tu mano- dijo el

-No…

-COMO QUE NO!! BAKA VAS A MORIR!!

-Dije que no… no tomare tu mano…

-Hum!! Pues muerete entonses…

…….

-Sakura ya dame la mano!!!

-No!!! No te dare la mano!!

-Mira niñita tonta te vas a morir si no me la das- dijo el chico para tomar la mano de la chica a la fuerza

-Te dije que no te daria mi mano!!- Dijo la chica para comenzar a tirar una ves mas del cabello de Deidara

Siempre era igual…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**-**Entonses no han encontrado nada de Sakura-chan??

-No Naruto aun nada…

-Demo!!

-No!! No iras ya te lo dije!!

-Pero Tsunade no bachaan, tal ves mi equipo pueda hacer algo!!

-Naruto… si el equipo de Neji no a podido hacer nada… el tuyo tampoco- dijo la mujer

Naruto y Neji eran ahora capitanes de un equipo ANBU, lo eran por las habilidades que tenian y se decia que eran capitanes por ser los mejores ninjas del momento, el equipo de Neji estaba a cargo de la investigación de Sakura Haruno, de la que aun no encontraban nada.

-1 mes…-dijo Naruto

-1 mes que Naruto??-dijo la Hokage

-Solo un mes te pido, dejame trabajar con mi equipo en la investigación solo un mes, y si en ese mes no pasa nada… entonces no te molestare mas con lo mismo…

La Hokage se quedo pensando, Neji solo guardo silencio.

-Naruto Uzumaki… prometes que si en mes no encuentras nada… me dejaras hacer las cosas a mi manera??

-Claro- dijo muy seguro de si

-Bien… Naruto Uzumaki tu y tu equipo estan ahora en la investigación, pero solo por 1 mes, y recuerda…

-Que es lo que debo recordar??

-Si no pasa nada en 1 mes… dejaras de buscar a Sakura de acuerdo?!?!?

-Claro!!!! Pero ya veras Uzumaki Naruto triunfara esta vez!!- dijo para salir corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade sonrio, se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a la ventana y dijo:

-Sabes Neji??

-Digame Tsunade-sama

-Esto me da un muy buen presentimiento

Neji solo asintió.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Me regalan unos rr?? se los agradeceria mucho (insertar cara de perrito triste XDD) si?? me daran unos rr onegai

No cuesta nada solo denle al bonto que dice ¨Go¨

Ja nee!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola!!! Miles de gracias por los reviews!! Me han hecho muy feliz!! T-T También quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me apoyaron a seguir el fic, pues como ya les dije tengo muchas esperanzas en el…**

**Bueno sin mas que decir aquí el 3er capi de mi fic disfrútenlo!! **

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- Los chicos cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- … review onegai!! XDD

**Sacrificios por amor**

**By **

**Sussy-chan**

- Deidara….

- Que??

- …A donde vamos??

- DEJA DE PREGUNTAR ESO!!! FASTIDIAS TOBI SEGUNDA!!

- HEY NO ME COMPARES CON ESE CHICO RARO!!

- ENTONCES DEJA DE JODER!!

- ºsusurrandoº Hubiera elegido como compañero a Itachi-san- dijo Saku

- Escuche eso Sakura- dijo Deidara- te quiero preguntar algo

- Que?

- Porque… porque me escogiste a mi y no a Itachi??

Sakura recordo el día que le dieron a escoger entre Itachi y Deidara…

_**Flash Back**_

- Dinos Haruno-san, ya que eres parte de Akatsuki, a quien rayos escogerás como compañero??- dijo el líder de Akatsuki

- Pero si Deidara-san e Itachi-san ya tienen compañero!! Como voy a escoger, mejor déjeme seguir estando sola, tal y como lo ah echo por 5 meses – dijo una chica pelirosa

- Oh… si hago eso puede que te nos escapes y vuelvas a Konoha

-Eso no tiene lógica!! Llevo 5 meses sola… no cree que ya me hubiera escapado en ese tiempo?? Además lo dice como si yo quisiera volver a Konoha, cosa que no…

-Lo se, pero solo es para prevenir… ¨cosas¨

-De que ¨cosas¨ habla?

-Oh de nada olvídalo

-Bueno…-dijo no muy convencida

-Ya elige a quien pues!!- dijo un chico rubio

_-¨Deidara-san o Itachi-san a quien debo escoger??¨_-pensó para mirar a ambos y dijo- Elijo a Deidara-san…

Los demás miraron sorprendidos, Kisame le susurro algo a Itachi, este asintió y le susurro a Deidara algo que ella si pudo escuchar, lo que dijo fue:

-Que todo salga como debe de ir el plan…

Deidara solo asintió

-OIGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos miraron sorprendidos a… Tobi

-Que pasa Tobi??-dijo el líder

-Que pasara conmigo T-T, ya no tengo compañero, acaso Tobi el buen chico se quedara solo?? T-T

-Eh?? No, estarás con Zetsu

-Oh…

-Bueno Haruno-san y yo nos vamos…ah y Tobi…

-Si Deidara-sempai??

-Cuidado… Zetsu… muerde…-dijo para irse riendo con Sakura

-T-T Tobi es un buen chico… no quiere que se lo coman… T-T

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!

-AHHHHHHHH QUE PASA!?!?!?!

-LLEVO MEDIA HORA HABLANDOTE!!

-Oh… lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos…

-Hum!! Bueno y que contestas a mi pregunta?

-Ah eso… pues yo… no lo se supongo que me pareció la mejor opción

-Hum!! Claro eso era obvio- dijo muy orgulloso de si

-Si…- dijo con la mirada baja

Deidara noto el cambio repentino de ánimo de Sakura, y al verla tan… triste algo dentro de si le obligo a preguntar:

-Etto… Haruno-san, te… pasa algo??-dijo algo… preocupado?

-Eh?? No, no me pasa nada Deidara- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-Hum!! Bueno- dijo no muy convencido

-Bueno ya fuimos a conseguir tu cosa extraña esa, ahora a donde vamos??- dijo Sakura

-Pues ya no tengo cosas que hacer así que… volvamos a Akatsuki- dijo el- de acuerdo??

Sakura se sorprendió de que Deidara le preguntara que si estaba de acuerdo en algo con el, ya que normalmente el hacia las cosas sin pedir su opinión

-Emm si claro volvamos a Akatsuki- dijo

Y así se dirigieron a Akatsuki, sorprendentemente sin pelear…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En Konoha

-Bien!!! Ya esta todo listo!!- dijo un alegre rubio- Neji, cuando empezamos la investigación??

-Naruto!! Se paciente, baka!!- dijo una chica rubia

-Hay!! Eres insoportable Ino

-Eh?? Pero si el insoportable es otro!!

Y así los dos rubios se empezaron a pelear…

Mientras tanto Shikamaru se acerco a Neji

-Oe Neji…

-Que pasa Shikamaru??

-Sabes que Godaime nos a encargado una misión mas a ti y a mi??

Neji negó con la cabeza

-Godaime nos a encargado también buscar algo sobre el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke- dijo serio

-No sabia eso, y porque solo a ti y a mi??

-Crees que le encargaría algo así a Naruto??-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Emm creo que no…

-Bien entonces duda resuelta- dijo para ir a con los rubios que aun peleaban- oigan ustedes dos ya paren de pelear, esta es una misión seria

En ese momento dejaron de pelear

-Bien entonces andando- dijo Naruto

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En algún lugar

-Oe cabezona!!

-No me digas así!!! Imbesil de mierda- dijo una chica de cabello rojo

-Bueno… entonces… Karon- dijo un chico para empezar a reírse

-Huyyy!! Eres despreciable Suigetsu!!

-mmm pero solo contigo-dijo para empezar a reírse una ves mas

-Ya dejen de pelear o Sasuke-sama se enfadara

-O cierto Juugo, perdón Karin no te vuelvo a molestar _¨al menos no por el momento jejeje¨_

_-_Mas te vale que eso sea cierto- dijo para acomodarse los lentes

-Bueno parece que hoy también habrá peleas verdad Suigetsu y Karin??- dijo un chico

-O Sasuke pero ya me disculpe con Karin no lo volveré a hacer

-Hmp!! Bien… que han descubierto de Akatsuki??

-Ohhh!! Si pues… em… yo nada jejeje- dijo Suigetsu

-Lo siento Sasuke-sama me fue imposible conseguir esa información para usted- dijo Juugo

-Bueno y tu Karin??

-A diferencia suya… yo encontré algo que puede que se te haga muy extraño…

-Que es ya suéltalo, no te hagas la interesante- dijo Sui

-Hum!! Bueno, si supuestamente en Akatsuki solo hay asesinos despiadados…cuéntenme que tiene que hacer ahí una chica que jamás ha matado a alguien??

-Como?? Que has dicho??- dijo Sui

Sasuke solo guardo silencio

-Bueno no se mucho de la chica pero se que lleva 1 año en Akatsuki- dijo para acomodarse los lentes- además de que su registro es limpio, es decir que no a matado a nadie

-Y… sabes como se llama??- pregunto Juugo

-No se su apellido pero se que se llama… Sakura

Sasuke abrió muy grande los ojos, Sakura era el nombre de la misteriosa chica?? Y para colmo no había matado a nadie?? Acaso seria… no, no era posible que Sakura, la niña que lo amaba, que le rogó que se quedara en Konoha aquella noche de luna llena pudiera unirse a Akatsuki, simplemente era imposible…

-Karin- dijo ya un poco más calmado- no sabes como es físicamente??

-Vaya Sasuke parece que estas muy interesado en ella aun no la conoces y acaso ya te gusta??- dijo en un tono burlón Sui

Sasuke ignoro esto para preguntar:

-Entonces sabes o no Karin?

-Lo siento pero lo que te acabo de decir es todo lo que se hasta el momento

-Bueno no importa sabes algo sobre el paradero de Itachi?

-No, lo siento

Sasuke solo suspiro cansado, ya deseaba completar sus objetivos cuanto antes, pero había algo que lo intrigaba…

_**Quien era la misteriosa chica de la que hablaban??**_

Sin saber que muy pronto lo iba a descubrir…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Hola!!! Siento mucho la tardanza para actualiza pero es que me fui de vaga XDDDD**

**En fin espero que les haiga gustado este capi!! Por ahí leí algo de que se le hacia rara la pareja Dei/Saku no se preocupen que su relación solo es amistad n.n**

**En el próximo capi se revelaran los misterios que hay en este fic, ojo eh no todos XDD**

**Espero y no haber decepcionado a nadie TT-TT así que háganmelo saber en rr plis!! **

**Si me dan reviews… SOÑARAN QUE SU PERSONAJE FAVORITO LES HARA UN STRIPTEASE D**

**XDDDDDDDD RR PLISS!! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Me apure con la actualización porque recibí amenazas de muerte si no lo continuaba pronto Ò.o**

**XDDDDDD**

**Solo queda decir que Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen y pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei**

**Amo sus rr miles de gracias por ellos me hacen tan feliz y me animan a seguir este fic TT-TT**

**Bueno sin mas que decir… aquí el 4 capi n.n**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- … review onegai!! XDD

**PD: Este capitulo esta dedicado a una supermegacalifragilistica amiga XDDD GAASAITALEX234 aunque aun no lo sabe XDD pues ahora que lee esto si XXDDDD**

**Sacrificios por Amor**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

-Er… em… Naruto-kun- dijo una chica de cabello negro

-Solo un poco mas si Hinata??

-Demo Naruto-kun!! Ya has dormido mucho!!

-No me importa, tengo sueño

-Naruto-Kun… acaso ya no te importa encontrar a Sakura-san??-dijo la chica seria

Naruto se levanto como de rayo

-Claro que me importa!!! Es mi mejor amiga y la voy a querer y a proteger como nunca!! Y si para eso tengo que arriesgar mi vida… pues que así sea- dijo para ir a donde estaba Shikamaru

_-¨Parece que… todavía amas a Sakura-san verdad Naruto-kun??¨_- pensó la chica tristemente

-Bien!! Shikamaru hemos dormido ya mucho hay que empezar YA!!!

-Eh?? Pero si el único que durmió fuiste tú- dijo Shika con una gota en la cabeza

-Ah?? En serio?? Jejeje, bueno olvidemos eso y empecemos con la misión.

-Bien Neji, la ultima ves que investigaste, no encontraste nada??

-No…

-Etto… chi-chicos… - dijo Hinata

-Que pasa Hinata??

-Er…em bueno la ultima ves que vinimos Neji-san y yo, recuerdo haber preguntado a una mujer, que si no había visto a Sakura y le enseñe una foto de ella…

-Y después?? – dijo Shika

-Em bueno me dijo que había visto a Sakura-san acompañada de un joven rubio, y que ambos vestían unas capas muy extrañas…

-HINATA!! PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!!- dijo Naruto

-Em… gommen… demo si lo intente decir, pero Neji-san me dijo que estaba muy ocupado como para escucharme… gommen chicos…

-Bueno… pues eso no importa ahora Hinata, llevamos a donde esta esa mujer porfavor,

-Hai!! Esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de por aquí en un pueblo

Y así ellos se dirijeron al pueblo

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En Akatsuki: Habitación de Deidara

-Deidara-sempai??

-Que rayos quieres Saku… ah eres tu Tobi, que quieres??

-Em… TOBI EL BUEN CHICO TIENE MIEDO!!! TT-TT- dijo para intentar abrazar a Dei pero…

Deidara se le adelanto y le dio un puñetazo a Tobi en la cara, por lo que Tobi no recibió abrazo.

-Baka!! Intentas hacer eso otra ves y no respondo hum!! Y porque carajos tienes miedo??

-Es que tu me has dicho que Zetsu muerde!!! Tobi no quiere que lo muerdan TT-TT

Deidara iba a contestar pero alguien entro a la habitación donde estaban ellos

-Ah!! Pero si eres tu… Itachi-dijo con una sonrisa

-Tobi… podrías retirarte?? Necesito hablar con Deidara a solas…

-Eh?? Si ya me voy…-dijo para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta

-No me digas Itachi… a que has venido a reclamar a Sakura como compañera??-dijo con tono burlón

-Si ya sabes el plan entonces solo déjame a Haruno-san para mi y tu fuera de problemas…

-El problema, mi querido Itachi es que creo que no voy a permitir tu plan, como lo tienes planeado, lo voy a modificar en solo una parte

Itachi se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto

-Oh… entonces que parte modificaras??

-Simple… Haruno-san se queda conmigo hasta el fin del plan

-Parece que te gusta la chica verdad??

-No seas idiota Itachi, la necesito como compañera, sus habilidades me benefician hum!! Además de que la prefiero a ella antes que a Tobi

-Bien… de acuerdo, entonces ella se queda contigo, pero cuando llegue el momento de realizar el plan… será mía…

-Bien ahora vete que no te soporto- dijo Dei

-Bien me largo, de echo yo tampoco te soporto…-dijo para salir de la habitación

º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-

En otra parte de akatsuki

-Cual será el plan del que hablaban…-dijo una chica pelirosa

**Flash Back**

_Sakura se encontraba caminado hacia la habitación de Deidara, hace mucho que no lo molestaba y además estaba aburrida…_

_Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho voces, asi que como todo curioso haría pego la oreja a la puerta_

_-Parece que te gusta la chica verdad??_

_Que chica??- se pregunto la pelirosa_

_-No seas idiota Itachi, la necesito como compañera, sus habilidades me benefician hum!! Además de que la prefiero a ella antes que a Tobi_

_Será que hablan de mi??- pensó_

_-Bien… de acuerdo, entonces ella se queda contigo, pero cuando llegue el momento de realizar el plan… será mía…_

_Eh?!?!? Pues si hablan de mi no me gusta como lo hacen… un momento!! Que plan??- pensó muy intrigada la chica_

_-Bien ahora vete que no te soporto- dijo Dei_

_Mejor me voy antes que me descubran…_

_-Bien me largo, de echo yo tampoco te soporto…_

_Cuando escucho esto la chica solo corrió hacia su habitación y se sentó en su cama_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Cada día de mi pobre vida pasa algo de lo que no estoy enterada… T-T, de que carajos hablaban Itachi-san y el baka de Deidara de mi?... Bueno tuvieron que hablar de mí para que Deidara dijera que me prefiere a mí como compañera antes que a Tobi…-dijo para si la chica

La chica estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar recordar a unas personas…

-mmm me pregunto que estarán haciendo en Konoha en estos momentos??- dijo la chica- pero aun mas importante que… que estará haciendo Sasuke-kun?? Estará bien?? Será feliz donde esta?? Espero que si- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

No pudo tampoco evitar recordar los momentos que paso con el, su primera misión juntos, cuando la salvo en muchas ocasiones, cuando se corto el cabello para protegerlo a el y a los demás y muchas cosas mas de cuando eran parte de Konoha

Bueno… me alegro de haber pasado esos momentos felices con ellos- dijo la chica para bostezar- solo espero que nada malo te pase… Sasuke-kun- dijo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo recordando los bellos momentos que paso en su niñez, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Deidara se encontraba súper aburrido en su habitación, así que decidió ir a molestar a Sakura, se dirigió hacia su habitación y entro

-Haru…-no termino la frase porque se dio cuenta que la chica dormía- rayos!!,mmm y si la despierto con un grito?? Jejeje aquí voy-dijo para acercarse a la chica poco a poco, cuando ya estaba al lado de la cama, se inclino y cuando estaba a punto de gritar en la cara de Sakura, se quedo de piedra al mirar a Sakura.

Se veía tan indefensa mientras dormía, su cabello acomodado perfectamente hasta cuando dormía, su boca un poco abierta y respiraba tranquilamente, se veía relajada, pareciera que estaba soñando con algo lindo.

Deidara no pudo evitar poner su vista fija en su boca, sin pensarlo fue acercando su boca a la de ella, ya estaba tan cerca solo un poco mas y juntaría su boca con la de ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo un nombre salio de la boca de Sakura

-Sasuke-kun…

Esto basto para que Deidara se separara inmediatamente de Saku

-Hum!! Parece que todavía quieres a ese chiquillo… - Deidara noto que cuando Saku dijo este nombre, su semblante parecía triste, por lo que Dei pensó algo que solo el podía hacer- Hum!! Lo que voy a hacer algún día me lo agradecerás Haruno-san

Deidara salio de la habitación, para dirigirse a fuera de Akatsuki, saco un poco de arcilla y con sus manos creo un Pájaro, en el cual se subió y empezó a volar. Ya estando arriba empezó a buscar ¨algo¨.

-hum!! No lo…-no termino porque vio ese algo desde lejos- Ahhh pero si estas aquí ah?? Hum!! Bueno me regreso a Akatsuki debo planear algo kukuku

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Al día siguiente en Akatsuki

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo una chica pelirosa

-Si asi como oyes, necesito que vayas SOLA a buscar mi arcilla al pueblo más cercano

-Pero Deidara!!! Hace poco buscamos esa cosa rara!!!!

-OYE!! NO INSULTES A MI ARTE!!! Y no es rara es…artística hum!!

-Demo… que tal si Tobi me acompaña??

-Si!!!!!!!! Tobi el buen chico quiere acompañar a Saku-chan!!!

-NOOOOOOO!!! –dijo Dei

-Porque no??- dijeron Saku y Tobi al unísono

-Porque ya sabes cuidarte sola Haruno-san, hum!!

-Bueno, pues ya que, debo ir al pueblo de siempre??

-Si…

Asi Sakura tuvo que ir… caminado hacia el pueblo, pero para eso tendría que cruzar el inmenso bosque

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Em… Sasuke???

-Si Karin??

Karin se quito las gafas y se acerco ¨sexymente¨ a Sasuke

-Que tal si nos deshacemos de Suigetsu y Juugo ah??, son muy molestos, además tu y yo solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro, que dices??- dijo con un tono meloso

-Karin…

-Si, Sasuke??

-Que… Que rayos haces aquí??

-Eh?? Como que, que hago aquí??

-Pues hace como una hora que ordene que nos separáramos por un día para buscar información de Itachi o de todo Akatsuki

-Hay!! Es que quiero estar contigo Sasuke!!!-dijo con un tono mas meloso

-Ejem… M-O-V-I-M-I-E-N-T-O

Asi Karin muy… ¨ofendida¨ se fue de ahí

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

-QUE PASA!!!

-Es que, es que TT-TT, vi una araña….

-BAKA!!!!!!!!! Eres un ninja y te asustan las arañas??

-Em… si T-T

-Tobi eres muy, MUY raro- dijo Deidara

-Em Deidara-sempai??

-Que??

-Porque dejaste que Haruno-san se fuera sola?? Sabes que se puede encontrar con…

-Ya se!!! Pero sabes Tobi…- Tobi solo guardo silencio- Ya no quiero seguir con el plan, no se porque pero no quiero que ella salga lastimada, además tengo un mal presentimiento

-Deidara-sempai acaso tu??-dijo muy asombrado Tobi

-Sabes, antes podía negar eso con facilidad, pero ahora… ya no se lo que siento…-dijo para irse a su habitación

-Deidara-sempai…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Maldito Deidara, mira que hacerme caminar todo esto- dijo muy molesta Sakura- pero será tal vez que me estoy haciendo floja?? Naaa no lo creo, ufff ya me canse, pero debo seguir caminando, algo me dice que lo haga

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Con Sasuke

Sasuke se encontraba muy metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió un Chacra muy familiar

-Este chacra es de!!, no puede ser- dijo para adentrarse en el bosque, se dirigía hasta de donde provenía el chacra

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Tengo calor… me quitare la capa, la doblare y me sentare sobre ella, con eso demostrare TODO el respeto que le tengo a Akatsuki- dijo para soltar un carcajada, pero luego hizo lo dicho anteriormente

Sakura bajo la capa vestía un short corto, una blusa top, unas botas, todo esto de color negro, y una espada colgaba de su cintura, ese día se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta de caballo, su cabello ya era muy largo, tanto o mas que como lo tenia de niña.

De repente sintió un chacra acercarse, y raramente ese chacra se le hacia muy. MUY familiar pero antes de ir a donde estaba el chacra ese, solo le dio tiempo para pararse y en eso escucho una voz que decía:

-Sakura??Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que has crecido mucho- dijo una voz fría, que resultaba extremadamente sexy y varonil

Sakura volteo poco a poco la cabeza, alzo la vista hasta lo alto de un árbol y vio a una persona que conocía de hace mucho tiempo

-….

-Que acaso el gato te comió la lengua, o es que estas muy sorprendida de verme??

-Sa…Sasuke…kun…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**WENAS!! XDD**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi, espero y les haiga gustado **

**Quiero agradecerles miles de veces por sus hermosos rr!!! **

**Les deseo desde lo mas profundo de mi alma que todos sus sueños pervert se hagan realidad!!! **

**Bueno nos vemos!!!**

**RR Onegai!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**HOLA!!!!!!**

**Mis queridos amigos (inner: no son tus amigos -.-, son tus lectores, les gusta tu fic, o eso te hacen creer XDDD, mas no les interesa ser tus amigos -.- ENTIENDE!!)**

**Estupida inner haces que me desanime -.-**

**Bueno, mis queridos LECTORES (inner: Mejor n.n) aquí ya no me apure tanto porque gracias a Kami-sama me dijeron que no me iban a matar por el momento**

**Gente!!! TT-TT Estoy súper feliz por sus superhipercalifragilisticos Reviews!! **

**LOS AMO!!! TT-TT**

**Ahhh antes que nada por ahí vi un par de cositas:**

**Por ahí alguien dijo que si Dei esta enamorado de Saku (cofcof sensei cofcof XDD) pues… lastimosamente si, debía ponerlo o el fic no quedaría bien, PERO solo Dei esta enamorado, el sentimiento NO es mutuo n.n**

**Otra cosa, alguien se confundió de que si Sakura se quito la capa, pues, si se la quito inclusive se sentó en ella XDDD, recordemos que la capa esta doblada por lo que no se ven las nubecitas rojas de Akatsuki n.n**

**Ohhh!!! Otra persona que odia a Kar…. Que emoción!! TT-TT**

**Porfis NECESITO SABER QUE PIENSAN asi que si me van a dar un rr me harían el gran favorzote de decirme que piensan del fic??? Aunque el rr solo diga ¨Tu fic es un asco¨ no importa solo quiero saber que piensan n.n**

**Bueno ya vamos con el fic!! **

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

- ...reviews onegai XDDDD!!!

**¨Sacrificios por amor¨**

**By **

**Sussy-chan**

**En el Cáp. anterior:**

_-Sakura??Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que has crecido mucho- dijo una voz fría, que resultaba extremadamente sexy y varonil_

_Sakura volteo poco a poco la cabeza, alzo la vista hasta lo alto de un árbol y vio a una persona que conocía de hace mucho tiempo_

_-…._

_-Que acaso el gato te comió la lengua, o es que estas muy sorprendida de verme??_

_-Sa…Sasuke…kun…_

De un solo salto Sasuke se puso delante de Sakura sin dejarla reaccionar

-Vaya, cambiaste tu look de niña buena?? Pues déjame decirte que te ves muy bien de negro…-dijo cerca del oído de la chica

Sakura estaba en shock no sabia que hacer, lo atacaba o que rayos hacia???

-Que pasa ¨Mi Sakura¨-dijo con un tono algo burlón- Aun no puedes creer que este aquí, frente a ti, y que para colmo estemos tan cerca?? Hmp!!

-No me sorprende- dijo con la voz débil- Que… que haces… aquí??

-Busco a Itachi que mas…

-Aun sigues con tu estupida venganza??

-Estupida?? Ja!! Hace años y bien que querías ayudarme a lograrla, Sa-ku-ra

Sakura se separo de Sasuke y dijo:

-Sabes?? En ese momento era solo una niña pequeña muy, pero MUY tonta, no pensaba con claridad en ese momento… Baka…-dijo algo molesta

Sasuke se sorprendió, pues no se esperaba que Sakura se separara de el, y mucho menos esperaba que le dijera… un momento!?!?!? Lo acababa de insultar?!!?! Que rayos estaba pasando, Sakura, acaso ya no lo amaba?? ´

-¨_Un momento!!! Acaso me preocupa si Sakura me ama o no??, pero que carajos estoy pensando!!- _pensó Sasuke- _No será que??... bueno debo comprobarlo…_

Sasuke empujo a Sakura rápidamente hacia el tronco de un árbol, Sakura por el impacto soltó un gemido de dolor, y antes de que pudiera reclamar Sasuke en un rápido movimiento corto la cinta con la que Sakura sostenía su cabello en un coleta, por lo cual su cabello quedo suelto, Sasuke tomo las muñecas de Sakura, y las puso a los lados de la cabeza de ella _(N/S: Recordemos que Sasuke tiene acorralada a Saku el tronco del árbol) _

-Sasuke que ra…-Sakura no pudo continuar hablando porque unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos… o si, Sasuke la estaba besando

Sakura tenia su segundo estado de shock del día, un montón de sentimientos se juntaron en ella, tantos que casi le dieron ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, se sentía feliz por besar a la persona que amaba, pero se sentía a la ves usada, ella sabia que lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke no era justo para ella, asi que con su fuerza sobrehumana…

Sasuke recibió un bofetada, sorprendido por el acto de la chica volteo su rostro de nuevo a con la chica pero ya no estaba, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba detrás de el, ella tomo algo negro que estaba en el suelo, era algo que Sasuke no pudo descifrar que era, por lo que la curiosidad mato al gato:

-Que es eso??- pregunto aun sorprendido por la bofetada

-Esto es algo que ahora me diferencia de los demás, debo decirte que yo ya no pertenezco a Konoha…

Sasuke se sorprendió MAS de lo que ya estaba

-Como?? Que has dicho??

-Asi como lo oyes, yo no soy parte de Konoha ya, ahora tome un camino diferente al de ellos, y al tuyo…- dijo con un tono algo… frió??

Esto no era normal para Sasuke, primero Sakura lo llamaba ¨Baka¨, luego le habla sin el ¨kun¨, no usaba su típica ropa de niña buena, lo abofetea y para colmo ahora ella le hablaba en un tono… FRIO!?!?!? Que rayos le pasaba al mundo

**-**Sakura… em te pasa algo??- se atrevió a preguntar

-Si Sasuke, si me pasa algo… resulta que si esperas que la niñita de antes regrese te diga ¨Sasuke-kun¨ como tonta, que te deje de insultar, que te hable con un tono cariñoso o que use la ropa de niña buena… pues solo te digo que... esperes sentado- dijo para saltar a lo alto de un árbol- ah!!

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, acaso… Sakura leía la mente?!?!?

-Ah! Y si me vuelves a besar la próxima cosa que se estrelle en tu cara no será mi mano… será mi espada- dijo para irse saltando de árbol en árbol

Sasuke NO se la podía creer, y aunque no lo demostrara mucho en su cara, por dentro estaba confundido, con rabia y algo… triste??

-_Será que Sakura después de todo… ya no me ama???- _Pensó tristemente

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sakura iba pensando en miles de cosas, se odiaba a si misma por tener un corazón tan frágil, y se sentía un poco mal al haber tratado a Sasuke asi pero era necesario

Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la decisión de aprender a poner una barrera sobre su corazón para que nadie pudiera volver a hacerle daño… y ya tenia a la persona ideal que le enseñaría a tener una capa de frialdad alrededor suyo

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Entonces muchas gracias señora- dijo alegremente un chico rubio para dirigirse a con sus compañeros

-Bien Naruto, que te dijo la señora??- pregunto una chica de chonguitos

-Bien pues: _¨O pues verán esa chica siempre viene acompañada de un joven rubio muy apuesto y siempre se dirigen a ese puesto de aya- dijo para señalar una tienda un poco misteriosa¨, _eso fue lo que me dijo la señora- dijo el chico

-Bien, pues parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que Sakura vuelva a pasar

-QUE!?!?!? NO!! TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO, SI SE PASA EL MES YA NO PODRE HACER NADA Y…-Naruto no pudo continuar porque un misterioso… no, 2 misteriosos puños golpearon la cabeza del chico dejándolo inconciente

-Emm Ino, Tenten, emmm no creen que se pasaron con Naruto?? Jeje- pregunto miedoso Kiba

No!! Hace mucho escándalo por nada!!!- Dijo Ino

-Bueno entiendo que se preocupe por lo del mes, pero… mira que hacer tanto escándalo por eso!! Pudo decirlo sin la necesidad de gritar- dijo Tenten

Sus compañeros la miraron sorprendidos, ya que Tenten no era de la que daba explicaciones, y menos tan especificas

-Emm Tenten, creo que el embarazo ya te afecto- dijo Kiba con un tono gracioso a lo que los demás rieron levemente

Tenten solo se sonrojo

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-TOBI QUIERE JUGAR DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!

-Tobi ya deja de joder, porque no esperas a que llegue Sakura, puede que ella juegue contigo- dijo un ya MUY fastidiado Deidara

-Pero Tobi quiere jugar con usted Deidara-sempai

-Sabes que ya me voy, es hora de hacerle una petición a Sasori-sama

-Sasori-sama?? Pero que no esta muerto??

-BAKA!!!! Es que… BAH!! Para que carajos te explico si de todos modos no vas a entender

-Tobi, lo que Deidara quiere decir es que el le pide consejos a Sasori, aun estando muerto, el mundo artístico que compartieron esos dos, nosotros no lo conocemos, por lo cual no podemos opinar mucho- dijo una misteriosa chica

-Oh!! Pero si eres tú… Pein, y ese milagro que te dejas ver??- dijo Deidara

-Bueno, ya me hacia falta un poco de socialismo asi que aquí estoy, Tobi yo jugare contigo

-Enserio???- pregunto Tobi con el agujerito iluminado

-Emm, si

-QUE BIEN!!!-Tobi tomo de la mano a la chica y se la llevo corriendo/volando

Deidara solo miro con una gota en la cabeza

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Bien!! Como ya esta anocheciendo tendremos que quedarnos en alguna posada- dijo Shikamaru

-Emm si… etto creo que deberíamos ir ya a la posada Shikamaru-kun…

-Eh?? Cual es la prisa Hinata???

-Emm bueno etto yo… es que Naruto-kun ya se ah dormido

-Ah ese baka, Bien ya vamos a buscar algo

-Creo que no será necesario buscar

-Porque no Kiba??

-Emm pues porque hay una pequeña posada detrás de ti

Shikamaru volteo y si en efecto ahí estaba la posada

-Bien pues entremos que me muero de cansancio- dijo Ino

Ya una vez adentro.

-Bien chicos no tenemos mucho dinero por lo cual solo hay para pagar pocas habitaciones

-Cuantas??

-Emmm 4

-Uff en ese caso tendremos que acomodarnos como puedamos

-Que tal si…

-NO!! Tenten no pienses mucho, podría afectar tu embarazo- dijo Kiba

-Ya van 2 Kiba a la tercera no respondo- dijo Tenten

-Bueno, pues propongo que las habitaciones se acomoden asi-Dijo Ino

Hinata/Naruto

-EH!!- dijo muy sonrojada Hinata

-Hinata… Naruto esta inconciente, además alguien debe cuidar de el y pues obviamente NINGUNO de nosotros quiere cuidarlo asi que… te aguantas- Dijo la chica rubia

-Bueno TT-TT

-Bien en que estaba?? Ahh!! Si:

Hinata/Naruto

Tenten/Neji

-Por lo de tu hermoso y envidiable embarazo Tenten-chan- dijo sonriente la rubia- además quien mejor para cuidarte que el padre de tu hijo!!!

-O hija Ino

-Bien como sea!! Ya no me interrumpan!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata/Naruto

Tenten/Neji

Kiba/Shino

Shika/Yo

-Y si alguien va a hacer algún comentario estupido sobre esta última parte de cómo acomodarnos, mejor que se calle- dijo con una mirada asesina

-Y nosotros que???- dijeron los demás del equipo ANBU

-Ustedes…. Emmm… etto… vayan a vigilar!!- dijo felizmente la rubia

-Bien…

-Bueno a dormir!!

-Oh!!! Esperen- los demás esperaron- antes de irnos a dormir debo decir que… Tenten ya que ya vamos a ser tíos dentro de 8 meses, debo decirte que con uno basta por el momento

-Ehhh??? No entiendo…

-Bueno ya que vas a estar con Neji en el mismo cuarto de noche es MUY probable que vuelvan a hacer cositas sucias mientras los demás dormimos jejeje, por eso te digo que te tranquilices y no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas con un hijo basta por el momento- dijo muy sonriente Kiba

De repente Kiba es tumbado al suelo

Kiba acababa de recibir un puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de Tenten

-Te dije que a la tercera no respondía!! KIBA NO BAKA!!!- dijo Tenten para irse a su ahora habitación seguida de los demás

-Kiba…

-Que pasa Shino??- dijo aun tirado en el piso

-Yo dormiré en la cama y tu en el sillón, de acuerdo??- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono que asustaría a cualquiera

-Emm si Shino, la cama es toda tuya jejeje

-Bien- dijo para empezar a caminar

-Esa Tenten tiene mucha fuerza- dijo para si Kiba- me preguntó como rayos Neji-chicoseriomecreoextragenial la aguanta- dijo para irse a su habitación

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En Akatsuki

Sakura entra muy fastidiada a la habitación de Deidara

-Deidara!!

-Oh!! Sakura llegaste… Donde esta mi arcilla??

-No la conseguí, es mas ni si quiera fui por ella al pueblo, es que tuve… inconvenientes en el camino

Deidara le dio la espalda y sonrió- Que clase de inconvenientes Sakura??

-Pues es que… ºsuspiroº olvídalo, sabes ya me voy… -dijo para salir de la habitación de Deidara

En otra parte de Akatsuki

Se abre la puerta de una habitación, la puerta fue abierta por una chica de cabello rosa

-Oh… Haruno-san es raro verte por aquí… te puedo ayudar en algo??

-Si… necesito que me digas como hacer para no hacer caso a los sentimientos, a formar una barrea de frialdad en mí

-Vaya!! Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti, pero te ayudare…

-Muchas gracias…Itachi-san

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**No me maten!! **

**Debía hacer esto asi y no una forma muy romántica, y…**

**UNA PAREJA YA SE REVELO!!!**

**Que es la del NejiTen, espero y les guste y si no pues no la tomen mucho en cuenta, recuerden que la pareja principal es el SasuSaku n.n**

**Bueno les pido que pliss!!! Por lo que más quieran me dejen un rr aunque sea solo para decir ¨Hola…¨XDDD**

**Ah!! Otra cosa ¨Pein¨ es la chica de la flor en la cabeza de Akatsuki, no estoy muy informada por el momento de su nombre, no se si se escriba Pein o Payne, no se XDDDD si alguien sabe dígamelo TT-TT**

**Bueno espero y el capi no los haya decepcionado, que es lo que temo…**

**Pero aun asi miles de gracias por leer n.n**

**Que sus sueños pervert se hagan realidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDD**

**Ja NE!!**

_**¨Todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¨**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola!! Bueno aquí esta el 6 capi, la verdad no se de cuantos capis será el fic pero por mientras a disfrutar.**

**Miles de gracias por los rr, LOS AMO!!!! TT-TT**

**Y gracias por los consejos chicas!! . n.n**

**Bueno ya no recibí amenazas de muerte pero aun asi ya quería actualizar**

**Por ahí alguien me dijo que le sorprendía que actualizara tan rápido, es que XDDD, cuando empiezo a escribir un capi, no paro hasta que lo acabo!! Todos los capis los hago en un día, por eso actualizo rápido n.n**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, al fic!!!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

**-** Emm ya se que la chica de akatsuki no se llama Pein -.-, pero le diré Rose

(Hasta que sepa su nombre)

- El que se llama Pein es el Líder de akatsuki

**-...**Reviews onegai XDDD

**¨Sacrificios por Amor¨**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

**-**Emm, Tobi no crees que este juego es raro??

-Eh?? No para nada, es divertido

-Bueno…

-Tobi!!!

-Deidara-sempai!! Te has arrepentido y decidiste venir a jugar??

-Eh?? No solo quiero saber si has visto a Saku… que rayos estas haciendo??

-Eh?? Pues juego

-A que carajos estas jugando??

-A observar arañas –dijo muy sonriente

-Pero que tu no le tenias miedo a las arañas??

Tobi se quedo quieto, empezó a recordar cosas y…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-grito y empezó a correr alrededor de la habitación en la que se encontraban- arañas!!! Quítenmelas!! KIAAAAAAAA

-Rose!! Sabias que a Tobi no le gustaban las arañas!! Porque lo dejaste jugar con ellas!!

-Emm yo no se nada- y salio de la habitación

-Tobi!! Cálmate quieres?? El líder dijo que dormiría MUCHO porque estaba muy cansado asi que ya bájale antes de que…

-QUE CARAJOS PASA AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mierda… demasiado tarde -.-

-TOBI QUE RAYOS TE PASA!!! DEJA DE CORRER Y DE GRITAR COMO NIÑA

Tobi se detuvo y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban el líder y Deidara

-Bien ahora dime porque gritabas??- pregunto el líder algo molesto

Tobi iba a contar la historia de las arañas pero Deidara por hacer enojar al líder

-Oh… porque no le preguntas a Rose… tu querida novia, Pein?? Hum!!

Pein miro muy feo a Deidara pero solo les dio la espalda y dijo:

-Solo no hagan tanto escándalo quieren??- y salio de la habitación

-Deidara-sempai??

-Que?

-Quieres…quieres observar arañas??

A Deidara le salio un gota… muy grande

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Emm Naruto-kun…

-ZzZzZzZ

Hinata suspiro cansada, Naruto ya estaba durmiendo sobre la cama pero… aunque la cama era MUY grande, no le dejaba ni un solo espacio a la pobre Hinata, ella pensaba dormir en el sillón pero…

Cuando se iba a acostar en el sillón estaba roto, por lo cual debía dormir en la cama con Naruto pero, ya vimos su gran problema.

_-¨Tal ves si lo muevo un poco se despierte¨-_pensó- _¨mm TT-TT yo que quería dormir, bien aya voy¨_

Hinata empezó a mover un poco a Naruto, pero… en una de esas el brazo de Naruto sujeto a Hinata y la atrajo hacia el, y la abrazo como pensando que Hinata era una almohada, Hinata al estar tan cerca de Naruto, se sonrojo y se desmayo (N/S: XDD)

-Ramen… ZzZzZzZ- dijo Naruto entre sueños aun abrazando a Hinata

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Bien y que rayos hacemos ahora…

-Pues dormir Neji, Buenas noches

-Espera!! Aun no te duermas…

-Porque no Neji??

-Tenten estos son los pocos momentos que paso contigo a solas, no quiero que duermas, sabes aunque suene cursi y lo que quieras, ya te extraño…

Tenten soltó una risita

-Pero que dices si hemos estado juntos casi todo el tiempo jijiji

-Pero extraño a la Tenten que es mi Novia-prometida-casiesposa no a la que es mi compañera de equipo

-Hay Neji yo también te extraño en ese sentido, pero debemos cumplir la misión y para poderla cumplir mas rápido debemos descansar- y mostró un sonrisa- Te prometo que cuando acabe la misión tendremos todo un día especial solo para ti, para mi y nuestro bebe- dijo para tocarse su aun plano vientre

Neji sonrió

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol recordando lo de esta tarde, sabia que el cambio de Sakura era por su culpa, y la verdad no le gustaba para nada esa nueva Sakura, el necesitaba a la vieja Sakura, esa que le demostraba su amor frente a quien fuera, la que era capaz de dejar todo por el, la… única que lo quería de verdad.

_-¨ Sakura… que rayos eh echo ¨- _Pensó tristemente- _¨ Haré que regreses a mi, cueste lo que cueste, ahora eh madurado y me eh dado cuenta de que… ¨_

**¨ La venganza no hace feliz a nadie ¨**

Esa frase la había dicho ella, una frase que desde ahora nunca la olvidaría.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sakura se encontraba sentada a un lado de la ventana de su habitación, pensaba las cosas con calma, sabia que si cumplía lo de la barrera, seria una persona totalmente distinta.

Pero lo hacia para protegerse ella misma, y a la ves para proteger a aquellos que amaba, se sentía un poco mal después de todo

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de su habitación

-Pase – cerro los ojos – Deidara si vienes a molestar déjame en paz –abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que no era Deidara el que estaba ahí sino…

-…Rose… puedo ayudarte en algo??

-No… pero yo si puedo ayudarte a ti

Sakura se sorprendió un poco

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Itachi y Deidara se encontraban sentados en unos sillones y Deidara para romper el silencio…

-Oye Itachi!!!!

-Que…

-Sabes que tu lindo hermano menor esta en el bosque??

-Si…

-Y no piensas ir a por el??

-Tengo cosas mas importantes que hace ahora, si me disculpas –se levanto y se fue

-A donde rayos ira?? Bueno eso no me importa, voy a mmm molestar al líder jejeje- y se dirigió a la habitación del líder

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Demo Rose!!

-Sakura!! No debes hacerlo si no estas segura, aun puedes escapar si quieres

-Porque… porque me ayudas??

-Para que no cometas un error Sakura

-Pero lo hago para defender a la gente que…

-Que amas lo se!!

-Entonces?? Cual es el problema, lo hago por algo bueno Rose

-Sakura, una ves caigas en el truquito de Itachi, te será imposible volver a ser tu

-Lo se…

-Bien… ya te dije lo que pienso, ahora es solo tu decisión pero… porfavor no cometas el error más grande de tu vida

-Ya veremos Rose – menciono tristemente Sakura

Rose la vio con tristeza, sabia que su platica simplemente fue… un fracaso

-Bien Sakura me voy, nos vemos- en cuanto Rose abrió la puerta se encontró con unos ojos negros- Itachi

-Rose…

-Con tu permiso Itachi- y se fue

-Sakura, puedo entrar?

-Oh claro, pasa Itachi-san

Itachi entro y cerró la puerta

-Sakura eh decidido que no te ayudare

-QUE!!

-Si, no te pienso ayudar

-Pero porque no??

-Porque me di cuenta de que eres débil, no vale la pena ni ayudarte con tu barrera que quieres lograr, mucho menos con el entrenamiento que me pides

-Pero Itachi-san yo…- en un pequeño descuido Sakura tropezó y para no caerse se sujeto del pecho de Itachi

-Oh lo siento Itachi-san – cuando estaba por separarse de Itachi, el la sujeto por los hombros y la acerco mas a el

-Sakura, te he dicho que me encantas- dijo para verla directamente a los ojos

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, ese tipo de comentarios no eran comunes en Itachi, y en sus ojos pudo ver algo que nunca había visto en el:

Deseo

Es lo que vio en los ojos de Itachi

Sakura quedo en estado de shock nuevamente al sentir los labios de Itachi sobre su cuello.

Sakura sentía mil cosas a la vez pero más que nada…

Placer

Itachi nada tonto, empezó a dejar que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras que esta daba pequeños suspiros ante tales acciones.

Una mano de Itachi se adentro debajo de la blusa de Sakura hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, lo apretó por lo que Sakura gimió

-I..Ita..Itachi!!

Itachi abandono el cuello de Sakura para dirigirse a su boca pero, antes de besarla la miro a los ojos y se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

Sakura, después de mucho tiempo… volvía a llorar, por lo que Itachi se separo de ella y le pregunto

-Estas bien??

-No…no estoy bien y quiero que te vayas de mi habitación ahora

-De acuerdo – Itachi se levanto de la cama y se fue sin cerrar la puerta

Sakura se acomodo la ropa abrazo una almohada y empezó a llorar más fuerte

¿Cuantas cosas malas le tienen que pasar en un día para recordarle lo infeliz que era?

-Sakura…

-Te dije que te fueras Ita… Deidara

Sakura le hizo una seña a Deidara para que entrara al cuarto y que cerrara la puerta, luego Deidara se acerco a Sakura

-Sakura, que te paso?? Porque rayos estas llorando???

Sakura no respondió solo miro a Deidara y luego lo abrazo

Deidara, ante tal acción no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero correspondió el abrazo

-Sabes Deidara?? Aunque a veces nos llevamos de la patada, eres al único que considero amigo de aquí, asi que porfavor te puedo pedir algo??

-Si Sakura, dime

-Nunca, pero nunca me dejes sola…

Deidara se sorprendió, pero solo abrazo mas fuerte a Sakura, dándole a entender que no la dejaría sola, al menos mientras ella estuviera en Akatsuki

Y asi Sakura se quedo dormida en los brazos de Deidara

Deidara no dejo sola a Sakura, pero tampoco durmió con ella, solo se quedo en la habitación sentado a un lado de la ventana mientras observaba la luna

Esa noche… se formó una bella amistad

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Itachi se sentía mal, MUY mal, había echo llorar a Sakura, el había logrado algo que no quería ver nunca, pero lo echo, echo esta culpa del por no poder controlar sus instintos de hombre

-Itachi-san??

-Ah… eres tu Kisame, que pasa

-Te noto raro, pasa algo??

-No pasa nada, sabes, ya me voy a dormir, con tu permiso

Kisame solo se quedo ahí, sabia que algo pasaba pero, era mejor no preguntar nada por el momento

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Ahh Sasori, tu eras el que ponía a veces algo de orden aquí, vaya que haces falta- dijo una chica de cabello azulado

-Oh!! Extrañas a Sasori, Rose??

-Pein… acaso esta celoso?? Jajá

-Yo celoso de Sasori, ja! Ni hablar, era un chico muy fuerte pero, no había porque tenerle celos

-Bueno… a tu pregunta, pues si, si extraño mucho a Sasori

-Oh!! Pues… nada

-Pein… hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Si, si hay algo pero no planeo decírtelo ahora

Rose lo miro enojada

-Entonces no digas nada, porque después me dejas con la curiosidad

-Tranquila… ya veras dentro de poco te lo diré…

-Hmp!! Pues eso espero

-Rose… mañana tienes que ir conmigo a un lugar

-A donde iremos esta ves??

Pein sonrió

-Pues… ya lo veras…- y se fue

Rose se quedo mirando por donde se fue Pein y pensó

_-¨ Hasta cuando tendrás el valor para decirme lo que sientes, Pein ¨_- Pensó Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

A la mañana siguiente

Un chico rubio despertaba muy felizmente al haber soñado con su comida favorita, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el techo de la habitación, intento ponerse de lado, pero ¨algo¨ se lo impidió, bajo la mirada para ver que era ese algo y se encontró con una cabellera negra

-Hi..Hinata??

Como por arte de magia la chica despertó con solo escuchar que alguien la llamaba

-Eh? Naruto-kun??

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que…

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ese grito despertó a los demás, por lo cual fueron hasta el cuarto y abrieron la puerta de golpe, al hacer esto se encontraron con una gran sorpresa

Una Hinata muy asustada y un Naruto inconciente

-Hinata, que paso?? –pregunto Kiba

-Em pues…

**Flash Back**

_-AHHHHHHHHH!!!_

_-Naruto-kun!!_

_-Hinata que haces durmiendo conmigo??_

_-Emm pues etto…_

_-No será que…-Naruto empezó a imaginarse cosas ¨malas¨- O NO!!!! YA NO SOY VIRGEN!!_

_Hinata se paralizo, pero luego volvió en si y trato de calmar a Naruto pero todo fue en vano_

_-NO PUEDE SER!!- Naruto se paro sobre la cama y empezó a brincar en la cama, en una de esas brinco demasiado alto y… su cabeza se estrello contra el techo cayendo inconciente_

_-Naruto-kun!!!_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso – platico muy apenada Hinata

-Hay… pues déjame curó al baka de Naruto

-Bien, has lo que sea necesario Ino-san – Pidió Hinata

-De acuerdo

-Bien dado a que son las 6 de la mañana les parece si…

-No Tenten, yo no quiero salir a pasear yo voy a dormir- dijo Kiba seguido de los demás

-Demo yo iba a decir eso…bueno Hinata nos vemos y cuidas bien a Naruto, ºsonrisaº chao!!

-Adiós Tenten-san

-Bien Hinata, pues Naruto solo se hizo un chichón- informo Ino- Bueno, me voy que tengo sueño, adiós Hinata-chan!!

-Adiós –Hinata miro a Naruto preocupada- Naruto-kun…- acerco su mano a la cara de Naruto y acaricio su cara- Me gustaría poder decirte lo que siento…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sakura despertó, había dormido de maravilla, se sentó en su cama y recordo que Deidara había estado con ella en la noche

_-¨ Seguro Deidara se fue a media noche ¨_-pensó, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al mirar en la dirección en donde estaba su ventana, ahí estaba Dei, muy serio, demasiado diría Sakura

-Deidara??

-Sakura… hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Que pasa??

-Es sobre Itachi y Sasuke...

Sakura se sorprendió

-Que pasa con ellos??

-Itachi… Itachi tiene un plan, y quiero contártelo…

Sakura abrió muy grande los ojos, recordo lo de cuando fue a molestar a Deidara y escucho esa platica tan extraña en la que habían mencionado un plan, era genial, por fin sabría el misterioso plan pero…

Que carajos tenia Sasuke que ver aquí??

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**No me maten!!! º-º soy inocente... XDDDD **

**Ahhhhh es el capi mas largo que he escribido!! Que flojera XDDDD**

**Bueno pues ahí esta, espero y no los decepcione TT-TT**

**Me dejarían unos de sus hermosos reviews??**

**Digan que si… solo denle al botoncito de abajo que dice ¨GO¨**

**Que sus sueños pervert se hagan realidad!!!**

_**¨Todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¨**_

**Ja ne!! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola!! Pues aquí les traigo el 7 capitulo de este mi primer fic**

**LOS AMO POR SUS REVIEWS!! MILES DE GRACIAS!! TT-TT Me hacen feliz…**

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE!!!**_

**Bueno sin mas que decir... el fic!! n.n **

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

**-** Emm ya se que la chica de akatsuki no se llama Pein -.-, pero le diré Rose

(Hasta que sepa su nombre)

- El que se llama Pein es el Líder de akatsuki

- Ya se que Deidara murió TT-TT Pero no me importa, en mi fic sigue vivo!!

**-...**Reviews onegai XDDD

**¨Sacrificios por Amor¨**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior**

_-Deidara??_

_-Sakura… hay algo que quiero decirte…_

_-Que pasa??_

_-Es sobre Itachi y Sasuke..._

_Sakura se sorprendió_

_-Que pasa con ellos??_

_-Itachi… Itachi tiene un plan, y quiero contártelo…_

_Sakura abrió muy grande los ojos, recordo lo de cuando fue a molestar a Deidara y escucho esa platica tan extraña en la que habían mencionado un plan, era genial, por fin sabría el misterioso plan pero…_

_Que carajos tenia Sasuke que ver aquí??_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_

-Bien… te escucho Deidara…

-Verás.. Itachi quiere que tu…- Deidara no pudo continuar porque….

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!!! TOBI QUIERE PAPAS!!... y es un buen chico

-TOBI-BAKA!! Déjame en paz, ve y pídele papas a… Kisame o Rose

-Pero Tobi quiere que Deidara-sempai le de papas

-Tobi deja de jo…- Deidara fue interrumpido de nuevo pero esta ves fue por Pein

-Deidara, te necesito para una misión…

-Bien líder ya era hora de que nos dieras una misión a mí y a Sakura- dijo con mala cara

-No Deidara, Sakura no irá contigo, tu vendrás solo con Rose y conmigo

-Pero entonces donde queda eso de ¨Sakura es tu compañera, deben hacerlo todo en equipo¨ eh??- menciono molesto

-Sakura no puede salir…

-Porque no líder!!- esta ves Sakura habló- Acaso piensa que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a una misión?? O que rayos pasa aquí?!?!?!- Sakura por el enojo que sintió golpeo una pared con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que pues… la pared se destruyo (N/S: Recordemos la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura n.n) sorprendiendo a Tobi, que se escondió de bajo de la cama, a Deidara, que simplemente se tapo la cara, y a Rose que solo abrió los ojos MUY grandes, el líder mantenía sus ojos cerrados

-Sakura, no es que crea que eres débil, sino, no te hubiera pedido que te nos unieras- dijo el líder con los ojos aun cerrados- Pero- abrió los ojos-Según el reporte de Zetsu, tus ex – compañeros de Konoha, están en el pueblo mas cercano de aquí

-Y eso que!! Ni que no me pudiera esconder…

-Sakura, déjame terminar… ellos no están aquí solo porque si, están es una misión, y la misión consiste en encontrarte, y no están solos, han traído a 3 equipos ANBU, liderados por Uzumaki Naruto, el jinchuriki, Hyuuga Neji, el portador del Byakuugan y Nara Shikamaru, el dominador de las sombras…

Sakura se sorprendió de sobremanera, como es posible que 3 equipo ANBU estuvieran de misión solo para encontrarla… pero…

-Un momento!!- Grito Sakura- Como rayos sabe usted que Neji porta el Byakuugan y que Shikamaru domina las sombras!! Eh?!?!?

-Zetsu nos ha informado de sus investigaciones eso y todo lo demás…

-Que se refiere con ¨todo lo demás¨??

-Bien, pues a los demás integrantes de los equipos, o al menos los mas fuertes

**-**Y quienes son??-pregunto Sakura

-Pues aparte de los ya mencionados, esta Inuzuka Kiba, no se sabe mucho de el pero se que tiene un perro llamado Akamaru y lo usa en los combates…

-Kiba no ¨usa¨ a su perro!! Akamaru es solo su compañero de equipo y de vida!!

-Bien, veo que recuerdas a tus compañeros y que conoces sus habilidades, porque no nos das mas información Sakura, ya que se ve que sabes mucho, dinos… Que es lo que sabes de ellos??- pregunto el líder

-Lo siento señor, desde que me fui ya no se nada de sus habilidades, las que tenían antes de que me fuera las conozco bien, pero de las nuevas no tengo idea-declaro Sakura

-Bien, pues entonces solo te diré lo que se- Sakura asintió- Además de Inuzuka, también esta con ellos Yamanaka Ino, por su clan se que controla la mente o la confunde, Tenten, es una chica que controla a la perfección todas las armas ninjas, Aburame Shino controla los insectos a su gusto y por ultimo Hyuuga Hinata, que es la otra portadora del Byakuugan, y los demás miembros no tienen ninguna relevancia, son solo ninjas normales

-Bien…

-Es por eso que no vendrás con nosotros, lo siento… Deidara, Rose vamonos

-Hai!- dijeron al unísono, Rose siguió al líder pero Deidara se quedo con Sakura

-Sakura… tratare de terminar la misión pronto, cuando vuelva te contare el plan

-De acuerdo Deidara no baka…

Deidara sonrió y se fue con Rose y el líder dejando sola a Sakura en su habitación, la cual ahora tenia una pared destrozada

-Sakura-chan…

-Que pasa Tobi??

-Tobi quiere papas… y es un buen chico

A Sakura le salio una gota MUY grande

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Tenten…

-Que??

-No crees que ya comiste mucho??

-Naa como crees?? Si acabo de empezar a comer n.n

Tenten ya llevaba una fila de 15 platos de Ramen

-Tranquilos chicos, es solo por los antojos que tiene a causa del embarazo- explico Ino- oh pero… apenas es el comienzo, Neji… yo que tu me arrepentía de mis actos MUAHHAHA-rió maléficamente

-No me arrepiento de nada… -.-

-Neji!!- dijo Tenten para abrazarlo, cosa que hizo que Neji se sonrojara un poco

Los demás solo sonrieron al ver la escena

-Oigan y Naruto y Hinata??

-Emm creo que Naruto sigue inconciente n.nU

-Oh… JAJAJA QUE BAKA!!

-Kiba no seas cruel con Naruto- regaño Tenten

-Vaya!! El embarazo ya te hace actuar como una señora!! Y apenas tienes 18!!

-CALLATE!!

-CALLAME SI PUED… -no pudo continuar porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Ten… ejem!! Neji

-Neji… porque has golpeado a Kiba?? O.O- Pregunto Shikamaru

-Nadie le grita a mi chica -.-

-AWWWW!! NEJI!!!!!!-Grito Ino- Jo… que suerte Tenten, yo quisiera un novio asi TT-TT

-No te preocupes Ino, el tuyo ya llegara n.n

-Naa el amor es problemático

-Lo dices por Temari??? – dijo maliciosamente Tenten

-Ya… - contesto un poco sonrojado

-Shika esta enamorado!!- Grito Ino

-Cállate!! Y tú no me digas nada!! Que todavía no te decides por Kiba o Sai!!

En eso Kiba reacciono como por arte de magia y dijo

-Es cierto Ino, cuando piensas aceptar salir conmigo eh?

-Hmp!! Voy a ver como esta Naruto- Y se fue

-Que le pasa!!

-Esta confundida… y ya no se hable del amor!! Tenemos una misión saben??

-Oh es cierto!! Ya se me había olvidado

-Porque no empezamos a investigar ya??-Hablando por primera ves Shino

-Shino!! Estabas ahí?? O.o

-Si … -.-U

En eso Ino volvió

-Parece que el baka de Naruto aun esta inconciente -.-

-Bien pues nosotros empezaremos la misión

-Etto… y quien cuidara a Naruto-kun??-Pregunto Hinata entrando a donde estaban ellos

-Emm… TU!!

-Yo!! O/////O DEMO!!

-Pero nada, lo cuidas tú y punto – Declaro Ino

-Esta bien TT-TT

-Bien vamonos

-Hai!! –contestaron los demás, y se fueron dejando sola a Hinata con un Naruto inconciente

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Sasuke!!!

Sasuke volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y vio que era…

-Karin…

-Hola Sasuke, me extrañaste?? ♥ - dijo quitándose los lentes

Sasuke no la miro solo vio que venían Suigetsu y Juugo a lo lejos

-Ah mira vienen Suigetsu y Juugo

Karin rápidamente se puso los lentes

-Bien que han encontrado??- Pregunto Karin

-Emm eso debe de preguntarlo Sasuke… perra

-Como me has dicho idiota??

-Ya, ya cállate perra, tenemos información para Sasuke si o no?

-Yo si- dijo Karin

-Igual yo

-Bien Sasuke, Karin, Juugo y yo tenemos infamación para ti

-Bien, que es lo que tienen??

-Primero yo… Akatsuki tiene el numero de un ejercito, en 2 años consiguieron esa gente.

-Y como carajos consiguieron eso??-Pregunto Karin

-Pues según lo que descubrí, se aliaron a varias villas ninja, la mayoría acepto porque querían y las villas que intentaron negarse, fueron amenazadas, asi que no les quedo otra opción que aceptar, eso es todo…

-Bien y tu Juugo??

-Se que las características de los miembros principales…

-Dímelas

-El líder se llama Pein, es un sujeto del que desconozco habilidades, pero según me dijeron es muy fuerte, no por nada es el líder, su acompañante es una mujer llamada Rose, desconozco habilidades, Deidara, un chico artístico de mal carácter, hace bombas con arcilla, Tobi, un sujeto muy raro, es el simpático de la organización, desconozco habilidades, Kisame, es el chico que acompaña a tu hermano y usa una espada como arma, Zetsu es el que les informa a ellos todo, supongo que tiene habilidades únicas y que es bueno para el espionaje asi que hay que tener cuidado y por ultimo tu hermano del cual ya conoces habilidades

-De acuerdo… y tu Karin??

-Bien… yo encontré las características y nombre completo de la nueva chica de las que les platique la otra ves

-Bien pues habla y no te hagas la interesante… perra

-Hpm!! Bien… sus características: Tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, es una ninja medico, es joven tiene tu edad, esta siendo entrenada en varias ocasiones por tu hermano, y es una ex – ninja de… de donde era?? Ah!! Si de Konoha

Sasuke abrió MUY pero MUY grandes los ojos, no será que?? No, no podía ser cierto…

-Y cual es su nombre??- Pregunto con un poco de temor, que obviamente los demás no notaron

-Pues se llama Sakura y su apellido es…Haruno

Sasuke estaba en estado de shock, la chica de Akatsuki… era SakuraNiñabuena Haruno??

La chica que lo había apoyado en todo, que le repetía todo el maldito día lo genial que era y lo mucho que lo admiraba, ahora estaba del lado de su bastardo hermano??

Sasuke recordo las palabras de Sakura:

**_¨Tomé un camino diferente al de ellos, y al tuyo¨_**

Ahora Sasuke entendía esto

Parece que era verdad lo que pensó aquella ves de que Sakura ya no lo amaba, era verdad, y por primera ves después de mucho tiempo, aunque no lo demostró frente a sus nuevos compañeros…

Sasuke al ver que la unica persona que penso que lo seguiria apoyando, ahora estaba en su contra... se sentia solo

* * *

**Me regalarían unos de sus preciosos reviews??**

**Los quiero!!**

**Bye bye nos vemos en el próximo capi (eso si me dejan rr ayúdenme a cumplir mi meta de los 100 rr!! Plis!!!) n.n **

_**¨Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s¨**_

**Ja ne!! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola!! n.n **

Como están mis queridos amigos??

**Inner: No son tus amigos son tus LECTORES… baka**

Bien… Como están mis queridos LECTORES?? Mejor **¬¬ **?

**Inner: Si mucho n.n!! ¬¬**

Ok…

Primero que nada, debo decirles que hay 2 nuevos personajes en este fic, se llaman **Valerya** y **Vanessa **

Valerya es parte del pasado de Deidara n.n

Vanesa es ahora la compañera de Sai por lo que se formara… algo MUAHAHAHA XDD

Debo decir que Valerya y Vanessa si existen en la vida real, son dos chicas de NU n.n

También hay gente que ya quiere que aparezcan los de la villa de la arena nn

(Siéntete identificada XDD)

**Los AMO!!!!!!!! Deberás que si, adoro cuando me dan sus preciosos reviews!! Asi que para que los ame mas (XDD) sigan mandándolos si?? Los quiero n.n **

Bien pues al fic!!

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

**-** Emm ya se que la chica de akatsuki no se llama Pein -.-, pero le diré Rose

(Hasta que sepa su nombre)

- El que se llama Pein es el Líder de akatsuki

- Yase que Deidara murió TT-TT Pero no me importa, en mi fic sigue vivo!!

**-...**Reviews onegai XDDD

**Sacrificios por Amor**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

Solo…

Ahora el se encontraba…solo…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Emm Tobi…

-Si Sakura-chan

-No crees que ya comiste muchas papas??

-No… pero sabes creo que Tobi se irá a dormir

-Tobi… eres raro…

-Da igual Tobi tiene sueño, buenas noches Sakura-chan- y salio de la habitación de la mencionada

Sakura, se quedo sola, estaba aburrida, sin Deidara ahí TODO era muy aburrido, asi que se le ocurrió escaparse, por un día no podía pasar nada malo… o si??

Se quito la capa y asi salió sin que Tobi o los demás se dieran cuenta

Sakura una ves fuera de Akatsuki, se le ocurrió ir al pueblo, no le importó que ahí estuvieran los de Konoha, ella sabia ocultarse bien, asi que no le pasaría nada… eso era lo que ella pensaba…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El equipo de Hebi se encontraba en el bosque, como ya era de noche habían echo una fogata, Karin se encontraba dormida y Juugo estaba observando el fuego.

Sasuke estaba alejado de los demás mientras observaba el cielo, Suigetsu se acerco a el

-Sasuke estas bien?? - le preguntó

-Si Suigetsu, estoy bien…

-Estas raro desde que te dijimos lo de la chica esa de Akatsuki

-Hmp!! Es solo que… ella era mi compañera de equipo cuando estaba en Konoha

-WAO!! Menudos amigos te cargabas- suigetsu empezó a reír – Eran tus amigos y ahora enemigos, lo siento asi es la vida

-Ella no era mi amiga… era solo mi compañera de equipo

-Pues por la manera que actúas, pareciera que te sorprende demasiado el echo de que ahora sea tu enemiga… acaso ella es alguien muy importante para ti Sasuke??

-Hmp!! Eso no te importa

-Bueno tienes razón, pero sabes… antes de que actúes, ponte a pensar en las varias razones de porque esta ahora en tu contra… presiento que hay un gran misterio detrás de todo esto- y se fue con los demás

Sasuke se quedo pensando en las palabras de Suigetsu, sin decir nada a sus compañeros se adentro en el bosque

Karin despertó y no vio a Sasuke- Donde esta Sasuke??

-Fue a buscar respuestas- dijo Suigetsu confundiendo a Karin y a Juugo

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Neji… sabes que esto es malo verdad…

-Lo se Shikamaru…

-Hay que informar a Godaime de esto ya

-No creen que sea demasiado rápido??

-Ino, la foto nos lo dice todo… Sakura ahora es parte de Akatsuki

Ino bajo la mirada, a lo que Tenten la vio con tristeza

-Chicos se han puesto a pensar de que tal ves la foto sea falsa??

-Tenten, porque seria falsa??

-Bueno el que un turista la haya tomado porque le parecieron graciosas las capas que vestían no es una excusa muy creíble

-Lo se, pero vuélveme a decir… porque seria falsa??, se que tratas de defender a Sakura… pero lamentablemente ahora es una enemiga nuestra…

-PERO SAKURA NO HA COMETIDO CRIMEN ALGUNO!!-Grito Ino

-Pues si pero el simple echo de que ahora forme parte de Akatsuki dice mucho, lo siento Ino pero debo informarle a Tsunade de esto

-Bien, pues ya que… pero… como se lo diremos a Naruto e Hinata?

-Naruto se sentirá muy mal si se entera de esto, sufrir otra desilusión como la que paso con Sasuke lo destruiría… será mejor no decirle por el momento ok??

-Bien como decidas Shikamaru…

Shikamaru llamo a un ANBU para que llevara un pergamino a Tsunade con la información que habían recolectado, el ANBU inmediatamente se fue a dejar tan importante mensaje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Hinata??

-Que pasa Naruto-kun??

-Porque se tardaran los chicos, debieron haberme despertado… yo quería ir

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, recibí ordenes por parte de Neji-san para que no te dejara ir

-Si entiendo eso… lo que no entiendo es… PORQUE CARAJOS ME TIENEN AMARRADO A UNA CAMA CON CADENAS!!!!!!!!!!!

-Es que Neji-san me dijo que te pondrías asi, asi que me dio unas cadenas para que te amarrara a la cama, lo siento Naruto-kun

-Ya pues Hinata- el rubio se quedo serio- Hinata, puedo preguntarte algo??

-Claro Naruto-kun

-Porque… porque siempre que estoy enfermo o que algo me paso y quede inconciente… siempre me cuidas??

Hinata se quedo de piedra, la razón era simple: Lo amaba, pero acaso ya era el momento de decírselo??

-Emm …etto… Naruto-kun… la verdad es que… yo…

-Tu que Hinata??

-Yo te… a

-CHICOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –gritaron Naruto e Hinata

-Kiba-kun??

-Hola!! Shikamaru me dejo venir y de paso compre Ramen para los tres!!

-QUE BIEN!! RAMEN!! QUIERO COMER YA!!! Pero… primero suéltenme no?? Jejeje

Hinata quito con cuidado las cadenas que sujetaban a Naruto, que una ves quedo libre le quito de las manos a Kiba un plato de Ramen para empezar a comer, Kiba tomo otro y también empezó a comer

Hinata solo se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba

_¨Tal vez aun no es el momento para que lo sepas… Naruto-kun¨_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En Konoha

-Vaya!! Pero que sorpresa tan agradable el volverlos a ver chicos!!- dijo la Hokage entusiasmada

-Al contrario es lindo el volver a ver las cosas bellas que hay en Konoha

-Te refieres a las chicas… Kankuro??

-Ya Temari, porque siempre arruinas mi diversión??

-Duh!! Porque es divertido

La Hokage observo divertida la escena

-Hokage-sama gracias por recibirnos de esta forma

-Oh!! Pero si es la forma correcta de recibir al Kazekage de la arena y a sus hermanos

-Por cierto Tsunade-sama

-Que pasa Temari??

-En donde esta el chico lagrimas?? Me refiero a Shikamaru

-Ah! Pues esta de misión… - menciono con tristeza

-Que pasa Godaime-sama?? Algo malo sucedió??

-Si… es que hace 1 año… Haruno Sakura desapareció

-Que!! Pero como!! Nos hubiera avisado, Sakura es una muy buena amiga mía, es con la mejor me entiendo de todas!!

-Lo siento Temari, pero es que aun no me recupero de esto del todo…

-Lo sentimos mucho Tsunade-sama, si hay algo en lo que puedamos ayudar nos avisa y…

-TSUNADE-SAMA!!!! –Shizune entro a la oficina de un portazo- Siento mucho entrar asi pero tenemos noticias del equipo que esta a cargo de la misión de Sakura-san, un ANBU trae información de parte de Shikamaru-kun

-HAZLO PASAR!!

El ANBU pasó a la oficina de la Hokage y no dijo nada, solo entrego el pergamino y se fue

Tsunade abrió el pergamino, leyó su contenido y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sobremanera, cerro los ojos y apretó el pergamino con fuerza

-Tsunade-sama, se que no nos corresponde… pero hay noticias de Sakura??

-Si Temari, hay noticias, pero tiene una cosa buena y una mala, la buena es que Sakura esta con vida… la mala es… que ahora ella pertenece a Akatsuki

Los chicos quedaron asombrados, y Shizune abrió la boca por la sorpresa

-Shizune, tráeme a Sai y dile que vaya por su ¨amiga¨

-Ok, Tsunade-sama – Shizune se retiro corriendo de la oficina

-Tsunade-sama por lo que veo mandara a Sai a que vaya a ayudar a ese equipo, verdad?? Bien pues dejo a su dispocision a Kankuro y Temari

-No es nece…

-Claro que es necesario!! No pienso perder a una amiga tan importante como Sakura

-Igual yo, le debo a esa chica la vida!! Ya es tiempo de que le pagué ese favor

-Chicos …-Tsunade se sorprendió, pero luego mostró una sonrisa- Gracias…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sakura había olvidado que quería ir al pueblo, pues se había encontrado un hermoso lago, ese era el ultimo día de Luna llena en el mes, por lo cual se reflejaba con todo su esplendor, dándole al lugar un toque muy romántico, y además las luciérnagas ayudaban a mejorar el ambiente, Sakura se sentó cerca de la orilla del lago a solamente observar la belleza de la naturaleza mientras recordaba todas las cosas bellas que paso en su tiempo

Sakura recordo una canción, una muy linda que le había dedicado al ahora hombre que amaba, mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y empezó a recordar la letra de la canción con toda la intención de cantarla

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sasuke caminaba por el bosque mientras pensaba las cosas tan repentinas que le habían sucedido

Tenía muchas preguntas de las cuales aun no tenía respuesta

Sin saber que muy pronto las iba a tener

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Bien, Deidara, hemos llegado

Deidara se quedo de piedra, sabia que tendría una misión con Pein y con Rose, mas no sabia a donde se dirigían, ahora que lo sabia, hubiera preferido nunca haber aceptado la misión

-Líder… porque carajos me trajo de nuevo a la aldea de la roca, mi viejo hogar?

-Necesito mas aliados Deidara, y me gustaría unirme a tu viejo ¨hogar¨, tu sabes en donde se encuentran los lideres de la aldea??

-Si, solo te llevare hasta ahí, no pienso entrar contigo a ese lugar hum!!

-Como prefieras

Deidara llevo a Pein y Rose hasta un pequeño edificio, se notaba que los que viven ahí tienen dinero

-Bien aquí es, adentro se encuentran los jefes de la aldea, yo esperare aquí…

-Como gustes- Pein entro junto con Rose al edificio dejando a Deidara solo

Deidara observaba a su vieja aldea, de repente el rostro de una niña sonriendo se le vino a la mente

-Debo dejar de recordarla… es parte de mi pasado, no le volveré a…- no continuo porque escucho como unos paquetes caían al suelo, Deidara volteo a ver a suelo y si, efectivamente eran unos paquetes, cerro los ojos eh hizo como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que…

-Dei-dei-kun??- dijo una tímida y sorprendida voz

Deidara abrió MUY grandes los ojos - _¨Esa voz es de¨- _Volteo lentamente la cabeza hasta que pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño con un peinado algo parecido al de el que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y algo llorosos- Va-Valerya??

-Oh por Dios Dei-dei-kun eres tu!! – dijo para mostrar una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el a paso lento- Creí que… habías muerto, me alegro de que no fuera asi

Deidara estaba en un estado de shock, esa chica era su Vale-chan?? Un momento!! Había dicho, ¨su¨!?!?!Como rayos es posible eso…

-Valerya… porfavor no te acerques a mi, no me hagas difíciles las cosas

-Dei-dei-kun… yo…

-No!! Deje de ser ¨Dei-dei-kun¨ hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo soy Deidara

-NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIESES AHORA!!!Para mí siempre serás Dei…

-Valerya, no hagas esto mas difícil quieres??

-Hacerlo mas difícil dices?? Tonterías!!! Deidara, ahora que has vuelto no pienso perderte… no de nuevo

Esas palabras hicieron que Deidara empezara a recordar viejos sentimientos

-Valerya…debo dejar atrás mi pasado por… -Deidara no pudo continuar porque Valerya lo había abofeteado

-Baka!!!!! Sabes cuanto tiempo eh tenido las esperanzas de que no estuvieras muerto??Tantos años creyendo que tu mi mejor amigo de la infancia estuviera vivo?? Y además…

-Además que??

-Que no es obvio?? Solo mírame bien y veras lo que pasa

-No será que tu…

-Si… desde que éramos niños

-Valerya… sabes que no se puede

-DE QUE SE PUEDE SE PUEDE!!!!!! Solo que tú no quieras por miedoso es otra cosa…

-Miedoso?? A que te refieres??

-Miedo de aceptar lo que sientes, y con tu permiso debo entregar los paquetes que están tirados ahí – señalo el lugar de donde estaban los paquetes, los recogió y entro al lugar a donde Pein y Rose habían entrado anteriormente, dejando a un Deidara muy confundido

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sai se encontraba entrando en donde los ANBU´s entrenaban, ahí se encontraba una chica entrenando

-Vanessa-sama

La chica soltó una carcajada

-Sai te eh dicho miles de veces que no me digas sama, llámame chan o simplemente Vane

-Lo siento pero en un respeto que le tengo Vanessa-sama

-JA!! Bueno pues para que me necesitas??

-Tsunade-sama quiere que tu y yo vayamos a una misión, han encontrado cosas de la fea

-De quien??

-De Sakura

-Oh!! En ese caso vamos inmediatamente

-Ok – dijo para mostrar una sonrisa

-Sai… cuando volverás a sonreír de verdad?? Cuando éramos niños solías sonreír de una forma sincera

-No puedo demostrar mis sentimientos

-Sinceramente- Vane se acerco a Sai, ya estando frente a el puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Sai- Me gustabas mas cuando sonreías de una forma sincera- y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta

Sai se sorprendió y sonrojo un poco

-Bien, a que esperamos Sai!! Vamos a cumplir una misión!!! – Y se dirigió corriendo al despacho de la Hokage

Sai simplemente la siguió

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sasuke seguía caminando por el bosque hasta que se encontró con un lago, se acerco a el lago estaba por sentarse en el suelo cuando escucho a una voz cantar

_Sola recordando_

_Mientras los segundos van pasando_

_No sé como te podré olvidar_

_Cae la lluvia en la ventana_

_Dibujando tu mirada_

_Un instante es una eternidad_

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, volteo a ver a los alrededores del lago y a lo lejos pudo divisar a una persona que estaba sentada cerca del lago, Sasuke se acerco lentamente para poder ver bien a esa persona

Sakura seguía cantando, tan concentrada estaba en cantar que no se dio cuenta del Chacra de Sasuke

_Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti_

_Confundir la realidad_

_Y no sé si volverás_

_Para amarme y esperar_

_Sin pedirme nada más_

_Si pudiera ser verdad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad_

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que la persona era una chica de cabello rosa que, en efecto era Sakura

_En cada historia hay un final_

_En cada amor hay desamor_

_En cada encuentro hay una ilusión_

_Somos tanta gente sola y diferente_

_Amanecer contigo hasta morir_

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio el reflejo de la Luna en el lago, estar cantando esa canción, ver la luna llena le hacían recordar la noche en que Sasuke s fue de Konoha, no pudo evitar que una lagrima silenciosa resbalara por su mejilla, mas no dejo de cantar

Sasuke solo guardo silencio, a decir verdad, el ver y escuchar a Sakura cantar, la oscuridad de la noche y la poca luz que brindaba la luna llena, le daba un toque místico al asunto, Sasuke debía admitir que eso hacia que Sakura se viera linda

_Y no sé si volverás_

_Para amarme y esperar_

_Sin pedirme nada más_

_Si pudiera ser verdad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad_

Una duda había inundado la cabeza de Sasuke, porque Sakura cantaba ese tipo de canciones??

Sakura paro inmediatamente de cantar, sintió una presencia conocida, volteo la cabeza lentamente y efectivamente… Sasuke la observaba en silencio con una mirada mas fría de lo normal

-…

-Sakura…

* * *

**SOY UNA MALDITA!! LO SE XDDD Pero debía terminar el capi ahí, porque sino me matan (****¬¬)**

**Me apresure con la conti por que… ¬¬**

**No saben lo muy agradecida que les estoy TT-TT Los adoro!!**

**Miles de gracias por sus Reviews y por sus consejos!! n.n**

**Bueno sin más que decir solo que porfis me regales sus preciosos reviews n.n!!**

_**¨Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s¨**_

**Ja ne!!!!! n.n **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!!!! n.n Lindo el volver a escribir para ustedes jujuju**

**Muchos que ya querían SasuSaku… Pues este capi contiene LEMMON **

**Seeee!! Contiene lemmon asi que si son menores de edad (como yo XDDD) pero no son pervertidos XDDD tonces no lean esa parte**

**Inner: Duh!! De todos modos lo van a leer… Baka**

**CALLATE!!**

**Inner: Ok -.-**

**Bien…**

**GRACIAS POR SUS RR!! LOS AMO!! **

**Debo decir que el Lemmon no lo hice yo… -.- no tengo tanto talento pa eso… agradézcanselo a mi súper amiga GAASAITALEX234---(mi sensei) ella me hizo el favor de hacerlo por mi n.n **

**  
**

**Capitulo dedicado a Valerya por esperar tan ansiosamente la conti XDDDDDD**

**Bien pues al fic:  
**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

**-** Emm ya se que la chica de akatsuki no se llama Pein -.-, pero le diré Rose

(Hasta que sepa su nombre)

- El que se llama Pein es el Líder de akatsuki

- Yase que Deidara murió TT-TT Pero no me importa, en mi fic sigue vivo!!

-No me interesa que ahora Tobi sea la verdadera mente maestra de Akatsuki…yo lo prefiero tonto XDDD

-...Reviews onegai XDDD

**Sacrificios por Amor**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

**En el capi anterior **

_Sakura paro inmediatamente de cantar, sintió una presencia conocida, volteo la cabeza lentamente y efectivamente… Sasuke la observaba en silencio con una mirada mas fría de lo normal_

_-…_

_-Sakura…_

_-_Sasuke… nos volvemos a encontrar- y se levanto de donde estaba

-Sakura, necesitamos hablar

-Tu y yo?? JA! De que deberíamos de hablar?

-Quieres dejar de fingir que eres fría??

-No finjo nada, ahora soy asi

-Si claro, por eso estabas llorando??

Sakura se quedo fría, había olvidado limpiarse esa maldita lagrima

-Esto es agua del lago- estaba por limpiarse la lagrima Sasuke tomo su mano, y con un dedo tomo la lagrima y se metió el dedo a la boca

-Mentirosa… estabas llorando?? Por la canción tan triste que cantabas- dijo con un tono burlón

-No lloraba por eso- y se soltó de agarre de Sasuke- solo… recordaba cosas- y bajo la mirada, cosa que a Sasuke no le gusto nada

Sasuke levanto la cabeza de Sakura de una manera nada sutil - Deja de lamentar hechos pasados, además… ya se tu maldito secreto

Sakura se sorprendió de sobremanera, acaso Sasuke ya sabia que ella formaba parte de Akatsuki??... No, no podía ser cierto… ella se había escondido muy bien…

-A que te refieres?

-Se que formas parte de Akatsuki- la boca de Sakura se abrió un poco por la sorpresa- y no te atrevas a negarlo… tengo pruebas…

-Sasuke… yo….

-Tu que Sakura!!, sabes como…

-Se como que?!

-Sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere de que ahora estabas en mi contra?? El saber que la única persona que pensé que aun pensaba en mi de una buena forma , estaba en mi contra y para colmo que estaba del lado de mi hermano?!?!

Sakura de nuevo bajo la mirada, y Sasuke de nuevo la levanto de una forma menos sutil que la anterior

-Dime, lo vas a negar??

-…

-Contesta!!

-NO!! No lo voy a negar!!!!! Pero acaso sabes como sentí YO el que la persona que amaba me abandono aquella noche?!?! Eh!? Acaso lo sabes!! Eres un maldito egoísta, solo piensas en ti!!

Sasuke estaba serio, y aun tenia agarrada la cabeza de Sakura con una de sus manos, la acerco a su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura

-Lo hice para…

-Para que Sasuke?

-Para protegerte, por eso no te lleve conmigo, no solo pienso en mi sabes? Como crees que yo sentí cuando tú me confesabas lo mucho que me amabas mientras yo me iba cegado por la venganza, aunque debo decir que tus palabras me hicieron reconocer algo…

-Que??

-Reconocí, aquella noche lo mucho que… te valoraba….- Sakura abrió muy grandes los ojos- Una ves le dije a Naruto que no me gustaría perder a una persona importante para mi, esa ves tu estabas atrapada por Gaara recuerdas??- Sakura asintió aun sorprendida de las palabras de Sasuke- Pensaba que las decía porque te consideraba mi amiga pero… la noche que te me confesaste cambie totalmente mi opinión respecto a eso

-Y que piensas ahora??

-Yo no creo poderlo decir…-Sakura se confundió- Pero creo poderlo demostrar

Sakura no entendió del todo esto hasta que…de nuevo Sasuke la beso, Sakura volvió a sentir muchas cosas, pero sabia que estaba mal, justo cuando levanto la mano para de nuevo abofetear a Sasuke, este tomo la mano de Sakura y separo de ella

-No que lo siguiente que se estrellara en mi cara seria tu espada??

Sasuke se aparto de ella y le dio la espalda

-Dime Sakura… porque carajos te uniste a Akatsuki?

-Dime TÚ a mí porque te fuiste de Konoha…

-Ya lo sabes, debía hacerme mas fuerte costara lo que costara… ahora contesta mi pregunta

-Debía hacerlo… Era para proteger a las personas que quería…

-No te la creo… dime que tiene que ver eso a que te hayas unido a Akatsuki??

-Akatsuki a logrado reunir una cantidad impresionante de subordinados, aldeas enteras ahora están bajo sus ordenes, me han amenazado con atacar Konoha, pero no se porque me han reclutado a mi…además…

-Además que…

-Me habían amenazado con… matar a alguien más…

-A quien??

-A… ti…

-Que tengo que ver yo??

-El líder de Akatsuki no quería que Itachi-san tuviera problemas, por eso querían deshacerse de ti

-_¨Itachi-san?? Y por que lo llama asi a el y a mi solo Sasuke a secas??¨ _Hmp!! Podía defenderme solo…

-No quería perder lo mas importante para mi…-Sakura ya no estaba pensando en las palabras que decía, solo dejaba hablar a su corazón- No quería perderte… no de nuevo, si lo hacia esta ves seria para siempre- y bajo la cabeza

-Sakura…- Sasuke se volteo para quedar de frente a ella, tomo cuidadosamente su barbilla y levanto su cabeza par que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos- Yo por lo mismo no quería llevarte con Orochimaru… tampoco quería perderte…

Sakura no pudo mas con sus sensaciones, por lo cual las lagrimas que tanto llevaba guardadas, por fin salieron de sus ojos y luego abrazo a Sasuke con fuerza, el abrazo fue correspondido de inmediato, mientras ella lloraba Sasuke le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura…

Sakura se separo un poco de Sasuke sin romper el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos

-Sasuke… esto no es justo…

-Lo se Sakura… no es justo para ti que yo llegue asi y exija tu amor y ade…-Sasuke no continuo porque Sakura puso un dedo en la boca de Sasuke

-Sasuke… eso no importa ahora… yo… te necesito

-Yo también te necesito Sakura

Sin decir nada mas volvieron a juntar sus labios, en un beso suave, lento y lleno de todo lo que habían estado sintiendo todo este tiempo que habían estado separados.

Con cuidado y muy despacio fueron arrodillándose sobre la suave pasto que se encontraba a la orilla del lago , se separaron un momento en busca de aire que ya les hacia falta, Sasuke con cuidado moldeo suavemente su mejilla con la mano, Sakura al instante cerro los ojos dejándose envolver por el suave tacto de su mano en su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba inevitablemente.

Sasuke la beso de nuevo mientras ella trenzaba los brazos en su cuello y el la tomaba suavemente por la cintura para hacer mas contacto con su cuerpo, mientras lentamente la iba recostando sobre la verde hierba que adornaba a aquel mágico lugar con la luna llena de testigo y las luciérnagas resplandeciendo sobre ellos.

El beso cada ves se tornaba mas pasional pero ellos lo tomaban con calma lo disfrutaban palmo a palmo como si fuera la única vez que podrían estar juntos.

Con los ojos cerrados, mientras recorría su boca y se endulzaba con su sabor, Sasuke sosegadamente comenzó a acariciar el hombro y brazo de Sakura, mientras ella lo abrazaba como queriendo que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola otra vez, que no le abandonara, que no volviera aquella fría soledad que paso con su partida.

Se separaron de nuevo en busca de aire respirando desigualmente, se veían a los ojos, Sasuke pidiendo permiso para avanzar mientras ella le mandaba una mirada de aprobación, el retomo su cometido y sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura mientras con cuidado iba subiendo su top dejando al descubierto su excelente figura, siguió avanzando un poco mas descubriendo sus atractivos senos solo cubiertos por un sencillo sostén rosa que los adornaba y los hacia ver demasiado lindos, hasta que logro deslizar aquella prenda hasta sacarla por su cabeza dejando a su Sakura únicamente con la pieza rosa que vestía a su busto, la miro ansioso como si fuera la cosa mas linda que hubiera visto en la vida, la miraba con ojos hambrientos y con un sentimiento tan indefinible que Sakura no podía interpretar, pero se imaginaba que no estaba muy lejos de lo que sentía dentro de si, con cuidado y todo el cariño que guardaba desde siempre por el , lo acerco hacia ella acaricio tranquilamente su pecho y luego le ayudo a despojarlo de su haori blanco deslizándolo pausadamente por sus brazos dejándolo únicamente con las prendas negras que cubrían sus brazos, lo miro a la cara y el le devolvió la mira, se besaron nuevamente un poco mas ansiosamente que antes talvez por la intensidad de sensaciones que empezaban a albergar dentro de si, las suaves caricias de la pelirosa estaban haciendo estragos en el cuerpo del moreno quien sentía como rápidamente la rigidez fue apoderándose de él sin que pudiera evitarlo, ella lo notó y se sonrojo completamente mientras se quedaba muy quieta, el detuvo el beso y la miro a los ojos.

- Estas asustada, tienes miedo, no quieres hacerlo- pregunto el moreno observándola con compresión, deseo y necesidad.

- Te necesito Sasuke, necesito sentirte, saber que ahora estas conmigo- respondió Sakura muy segura de lo que quería hacer con el pelinegro.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo debía tratarla, pero al escucharla no necesito mas, la palabras ya sobraban en ese instante, la beso con avidez, ya la tranquilidad estaba abandonando a su cuerpo, un poco nervioso comenzó a desabrochar su sostén con cuidado mientras profundizaba el beso y tratando de no asustarla la presionaba exquisitamente contra su cuerpo, Sakura soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir cierta parte de Sasuke que accidentalmente rozó contra su entrepierna, escucharla gemir solo lograba excitar mas al moreno quien trataba de no apresurarse pero se estaba muriendo de ganas por cobijarse en el suave cuerpo de su pelirosa.

Dejo al descubierto sus suaves pechos y se maravillo con lo que vio, nunca en su triste vida siquiera pudo haberse imaginado en una situación asi pero estaba seguro que no deseaba nada mas que lo que tenia bajo el , ella era tan dulce, sabia deliciosa y de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, descendió un poco para poder besar su cuello lo mordisqueó con dulzura dejando pequeñas marcas en aquel sedoso lugar, mientras tanto sus manos la exploraban y ella le acariciaba la espalda suspirando y gimiendo su nombre, sus manos se dirigieron dentro de sus cortos short para desprender a su pelirosa de aquella molesta prenda que comenzaba a estorbar, respiraba agitadamente, el deseo lo estaba volviendo loco la necesitaba a ella mas que al aire para respirar con unas ansias que sabia que solo ella y siempre ella podrían saciar, sonrojada con los cabellos esparcidos en la hierba, los ojos cerrados y temblando de pasión por el hacían imposible el poderse resistir a tal visión, se veía tan adorable que sintió como algo oprimió su corazón, ella abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que los movimientos de Sasuke habían cesado, y lo miro observándola con puro deseo descontrolado en la cara, lo amaba, siempre lo amo, a el y solo a el que era dueño de su pasado y su presente, lo necesitaba mas que a la vida misma y sabia que no habría marcha atrás después de amarle y entregarle lo único que guardaba además de su corazón para el "su Inocencia".

Lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a ella para besarlo con necesidad y amor, y mientras el con un poco de nerviosismo y curiosidad tocaba sus senos, provocándole dulces descargas por todo su cuerpo, ella bajo sus manos y desataron su cinto púrpura y lo lanzo a un lado, el al ver sus intenciones se separo un poco para ayudarla a deshacerse de sus pantalones, quedando solo en bóxer, se volvieron a besar pero esta vez de manera hambrienta segados por el momento, Sasuke le separo las piernas con las suyas y aun con sus ropas interiores cubriéndoles se coloco entre ellas y arremetió dulcemente contra la entrepierna de Sakura quien se quedo sin aire mientras sentía la libido bajar y empapar su extremidad que aguardaba por ser descubierta y poseída solo por el único hombre dueño de su ser y de sus pensamientos. Sasuke estaba al limite, temblando y algo torpemente se deshizo de las prendas que aun estorbaban para ser uno solo con su Sakura.

Beso con impaciencia y locura sus pechos , su lengua delineó indeterminadas veces la areola y sus dientes halaron sensualmente sus pezones, luego siguió descendiendo hasta su vientre tan plano pero que convulsionado ante la excitación subía y bajaba rápidamente al compás de los latidos de su corazón, su lengua se detuvo por mucho rato allí haciendo surcos al lado del ombligo y la besó muchas veces entre enternecido y apasionado, Sakura gemía y se retorcía desesperada por las dulces torturas de su amado Sasuke, lo aparto de allí y lo alo hacia ella, necesitaba sentirlo parte de ella no aguantaba mas, el lo comprendió con solo mirarla sentirla en su beso y decidió no hacerla espera mas, con cuidado se coloco entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla con cuidado para no causarle daño, cuando llego a la barrera de su inocencia se detuvo al sentirla estremecerse y fruncir el ceño, ella abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y lo miro con ojos suplicándoles pidiéndole que no se detuviera que siguiera su cometido el lo entendió asi y de una sola embestida traspaso la pared de su virtud convirtiéndola inmediatamente en parte de su ser, una lagrima broto de sus verdes ojos y el la bebió con dulzura, el la trataba tan paciente e increíblemente dulce que Sakura quería llorar si antes lo amaba o no podía ni comparar con el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento en su ser y que dirigía a los latidos de su corazón.

- Sasuke-kun- expreso la pelirosa al tiempo que se arqueaba un poco envuelta en el mar de sensaciones de las que era presa, mientras el navegaba por el sendero de su calido cuerpo.

_-¨Parece que el kun ha vuelto¨_

- Sakura- gemía el moreno mientras apresuraba los movimientos haciéndola participe de toda su pasión- me sientes ahora contigo Sakura- susurro el moreno en su oído embistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte, ella no podía contestarle todo aquello era demasiado para poder siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

Unas embestidas mas y su cuerpo derramó en ella hasta la última gota de néctar que su amor le había hecho producir, mientras ella lo anudó con sus piernas para que no la abandonara hasta que remonto junto a él la cúspide del placer, así los dos se unieron en un hondo grito, que fue acallado por un beso tan apasionado pero tan necesitado a la vez.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Bien cada parece que hemos llegado al pueblo donde están los demás

-Si, solo hay que buscar a Naruto-baka

-Kankuro, eres muy cruel con Naruto

-Temari, ese chico me debe muchas

Temari solo soltó una risa

-Bien chicos solo falta buscar a los demás

-No será necesario Vanessa-sama

A lo lejos se veía a dos personas, que lograron reconocer: Neji y Shikamaru

-HEY CHICO LAGRIMAS!!-grito Temari

Shikamaru volteo y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Temari… y los demás

-Temari!?!!?

-Bien, ya que los encontramos debemos saber que es eso tan importante que le dijeron a Tsunade??

-Que ella no les dijo??

-Estaba muy mal, no podía ni hablar, solo nos ordeno venir…

-Sakura… ella…

-Ella que Shikamaru-baka??

-Ella se a unido a… Akatsuki

Los demás solo abrieron la boca por la sorpresa

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban sentados casi a la orilla del lago

(N/S: Ya estaban vestidos XD)

-Entonces… te uniste a Akatsuki por eso??

-Ya te lo dije…

-Hpm!!

Sakura rió de una forma tierna

-Parece que poco a poco vuelves a ser el mismo… Sasuke-kun

-Y parece que el Kun ha vuelto…

Sakura volvió a reír

-Sabes…-miro el reflejo de la luna llena- En los días como hoy… solía ponerme muy sentimental… pero ahora creo que me pondré feliz

-Por?

-Porque recordare que estuve contigo…- Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro

Sasuke, la miro de una forma… tierna… pero Sakura no lo vio porque tenía los ojos cerrados…

-Creo que…

-Crees que, que??

-Que gracias a esto… no creo que nos vuélvanos a separar

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Sakura…

-Demo… que pasara con Akatsuki… si me voy no se que harían

-Tranquila… si quieres seguirme viendo, no necesitas estar fuera de Akatsuki, solo hay que reunirnos aquí…

-Sasuke... tienes razón… ahora no nos volveremos a separar nunca…

Sasuke solo tomo la mano de ella en señal de aprobación

Con lo que no contaban es que una chica de cabello y ojos rojos, había escuchado esa conversación, y se encontraba detrás de unos arbole

-Hmp!! Disfruten lo que puedan… que pronto ya no podrán estar juntos- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se fue a con sus otros compañeros

* * *

**Weee el capi con lemmon!! De no ser por el lemmon el capi hubiera quedado FATAL, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capi.**

**Me regalarian sus hermosos rr?? **

**Los amaria mas... **

**LES DESEO QUE SUS SUEÑOS PERVERT SE HAGAN REALIDAD!! **

**Estoy algo depre por unas cuantas cosas mala que ocurrieron hoy -.- pero bueno…**

**Lo bueno es que aun vivo (para desgracia de algunos XDD) y que aquí este el fic n.n**

**Bueno que se la pasen bien!!**

_**¨Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s¨**_

**Ja Ne!!! n.n**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok… merezco que me maten… pero no lo hagan!! TT-TT Bastante triste ya estoy por la futura muerte de Mi lindo y bello Sasori-kun TT-TT**

**Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero estuve muy ocupada, y además tuve problemas personales… que aun no se arreglan u.u  
**

**Hice un amv SasuSaku (TT-TT Mi sueño se hizo realidad) y ya viene otro en camino XD**

**Por cierto... si advertí que habría Lemmon al principio del capi pasado o.o **

**Perdón por los personajes, pero la verdad no son tan inventados del todo, Valerya y Vanessa son dos chicas EXISTENTES (XD) y no podía dejar solitos a Dei y Sai**

**Bueno la verdad solo tengo una cosa más que decir…**

**LOS AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MILES DE GRACIAS!! YA CUMPLI MI META DE LOS 100 RR!! LOS AMO!!!**

**Espero llegar a más (si se puede)**

**Al fic!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

**-** Emm ya se que la chica de akatsuki no se llama Pein -.-, pero le diré Rose

(Hasta que sepa su nombre)

- El que se llama Pein es el ¨Líder¨ de akatsuki

- Yase que Deidara murió TT-TT Pero no me importa, en mi fic sigue vivo!!

- No me interesa que ahora Tobi sea la verdadera mente maestra de Akatsuki…yo lo prefiero tonto XDDD

- Reviews onegai XDDD

**Sacrificios por Amor**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

**En el capi anterior**

_-Sasuke... tienes razón… ahora no nos volveremos a separar nunca…_

_Sasuke solo tomo la mano de ella en señal de aprobación_

_Con lo que no contaban es que una chica de cabello y ojos rojos, había escuchado esa conversación, y se encontraba detrás de unos arbole_

_-Hmp!! Disfruten lo que puedan… que pronto ya no podrán estar juntos- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se fue a con sus otros compañeros_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**En Konoha**

Tsunade se encontraba muy seria en su oficina, no tomaba sake desde que se entero de lo de Sakura… cosa que preocupaba de sobremanera a Shizune

-Tsunade-sama??

-Shizu... eh?? Kakashi, que haces aquí?

-Traigo información que creo que le gustara

-Dímela…

-Parece que Sakura… se unió a Akatsuki porque según parece… la habían amenazado

-COMO?!?!? Y como descubriste eso!

-Parece que hubo testigos de la noche en la que Sakura se fue…

-Y PORQUE NO HABLARON ANTES!?!?!

-Eso no lo se… pero escucharon la conversación que Sakura tubo esa noche con un Akatsuki

-La sabes?

-Si

-Cuéntamela…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Con Hebi**

Ya era de mañana y los del grupo llamado ¨**Hebi**¨ se encontraban apenas despertando

-Mmm Que buena mañana… no lo crees Karinpu??

Karin le metió una patada a Suigetsu

-Dejen de pelear… o Sasuke-sama se enojara…

-Por cierto… donde esta el??

-No lo se…

-Aquí estoy…

Los de Hebi miraron hacia de donde venia la voz de Sasuke, Karin lo miro con desprecio

-Donde estuviste en toda la noche Sasuke??

-Hmp!! Eso no es cosa suya…

-Bien que haremos hoy?

-Nada… el día de hoy pueden hacer lo que quieran… Itachi se encuentra cerca de aquí… no tiene caso que nos muévanos de aquí

-No será porque quieres encontrarte con ¨alguien¨ verdad Sasuke??-pregunto Karin

-No…

-Hpm! Bien…

-Ahhh pues yo iré al pueblo… quieren algo?

-No… lárgate solo Suigetsu

-Me refería a Sasuke y a Juugo… Karin baka…

-Maldito!!!!

Y asi comenzaron a pelear

-Sasuke-sama…

-Que pasa Juugo?

-Me permite ir al bosque?

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca… pero recuerda mantener la cordura

-De acuerdo…-y se adentro en el bosque

-Karin, Suigetsu… nos vemos después- y se fue

-Karin…

-Que?

-No crees que Sasuke esta… cambiado?

-Como que cambiado?

-Pues yo lo veo… feliz

-Hmp!! Eso no me interesa _¨debo descubrir quien era esa chica con la cual Sasuke estaba ayer por la noche¨_ Me voy Suigetsu… no te soporto

-Vaya!! Es en lo único que nos parecemos…-Suigetsu rápidamente se acerco a Karin y le dijo al oído-Yo tampoco te soporto- y se fue

Karin quedo un poco… shokeada y sonrojada por el acto de Sui

-Hmp!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Bien ya saben… nos hemos divido en grupos de 2, si ven algún rastro de Sakura… solo avisen por la radio

-Hai!!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Vaya!! Que gran pueblo es este… en ves de pueblo parece ciudad ,je!

Suigetsu se encontraba mirando por los alrededores del pueblo, algo cerca de donde se encontraba el, estaban dos personas discutiendo

-Demo Vanessa-sama!

-Vamos Sai… se que estamos de misión, pero nada nos impide divertirnos un poco- dijo muy sonriente la chica

-Esta bien…

-AHHHH!! MIRA SAI!!!!

Sai miro y se encontró con… el vicio numero uno de su amiga

-UNA TIENDA DE RON!!!!!!! –Y salio corriendo para la tienda seguida de un Sai sonriente

En una de esas, Sai sin querer al estar caminando tranquilamente choco con un chico

-Hey, cuidado chico

Sai estaba algo sorprendido… la persona con la que había chocado accidentalmente le recordaba a alguien… a su ¨hermano¨

-Hey chico estas bien??-pregunto Suigetsu

-Eh? ah claro, etto… discúlpame si?

-Tranquilo que mira que no paso nada serio… bueno ten cuidado para la próxima-Y se retiro del lugar

Sai lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la gente, después de eso solo recordo que tenia que seguir a su amiga

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Karin solo seguía en su búsqueda de la chica misteriosa… según lo que había escuchado de la conversación, la chica y Sasuke se encontrarían cada noche en el lago ese que vio la noche anterior

_-¨Mierda… debo saber a que horas vendrá la chica esa… debo continuar mi plan… si Sasuke termina yéndose con esa chica… no me convendría en lo absoluto… es decir que rayos haré sin Sasuke?? No es que lo quiera… solo que aun no puedo separarme de el… y para eso debo tomar precauciones¨ _

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**En Akatsuki**

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Aun no puedo creer lo que me sucedió…no estaré soñando?

-Soñar que?

Sakura se levanto inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz

-DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!! – Y se dispuso a ir a abrazarlo, a lo que el chico solo sonrió… esta vez no hubo un sonrojo

-Bueno, antes que nada quiero que conozcas a alguien…

-Eh?

De tras de Deidara había una chica de cabello castaño con un peinado parecido al de Dei

-Sakura ella es Valerya…

-Ah mucho gusto!

-Igualmente-Dijo un poco molesta, Por que esa chica había abrazado a SU Dei?

-Pero Dei-no-baka… quien es ella? Es decir… que hace aquí?

-Bueno, ella es una amiga de la infancia… ahora también es solo mi amiga de nuevo –al decir esto recibió un pequeño golpe en la espalda- Ok… es mas que una amiga

-Ósea que es tú…

Pero en eso llego Rose

-Sakura… Pein quiere hablar contigo

Sakura asintió

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Los chicos de Konoha, como anteriormente se supo, se habían dividido en dos, buscarían en diferentes partes, en este caso vemos a Kiba e Ino por una sección del bosque

-Sabes Ino?

-Que?

-Puedo intentar buscar a Sakura por mi olfato

-KIBA BAKA! PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!

-Porque? Simple…

-Eh?

-No sabíamos si era seguro si Sakura se encontraba en este bosque, no quise dar alas diciendo esto, podría ser que resultara inútil, cosa que destrozaría a Naruto… recordemos su estado, aunque no lo demuestre sabemos que sufre.

-Bueno si no querías levantar falsos, entonces porque me lo dices ahora… no será que

-Si… hace unos momentos me llego el olor a Sakura, ahora es seguro que esta en el bosque, además…

-Además que?

-No solo pude sentir el olor de Sakura… sino que también el de Sasuke

A Ino se le seco la boca ante tal confesión.

-Eso es verdad?- Kiba asintió- Que hacemos entonces?

Kiba solo hablo por la radio y dijo

-Neji… tenemos noticias…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Que quiere decir con eso?

-Sakura, te necesito para esto…

-PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO HACERLO!

-Porque no? Ese ninja se interpone en mis planes… debemos exterminarlo ya, y tu tienes el nivel suficiente para poder enfrentarte a el, con lo poco que aprendiste con Itachi en aquel entonces, será suficiente para acabar con ese chico

-Pero Líder…

-Sakura, es necesario, además recuerda porque estas en Akatsuki, la seguridad de Konoha peligra si me desobedeces, para que todo siga normal debes hacer esto…

Sakura bajo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, si los abría lágrimas iban a salir de ellos.

-Debes acabar con… Uchiha Sasuke

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Me quieren matar verdad? n.n**

**XDDD**

**Pero es que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y menos en este fic XD**

**Bueno intentare apurarme de sobremanera con la conti (que sino me asesinan n.nU)**

** Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, (de verdad lo espero TT-TT) si no les gusta caere en una tremenda depresion al haberlos decepcionado T-T**

**Me regalaran reviews? Si lo hacen la continuo… más rápido XDDD**

**Perdonen por el capi tan corto, pero era esto o nada (El proximo promete ser mas largo... es mas, ire a empezar a escribirlo ahorita XDDD)  
**

**Por cierto, debo decir que en este fic morirá ¨alguien¨ lo estaba comentando con mi sensei, cofcofellayasabeelfinalcofcof**

**Si quieren pueden intentar adivinar quien morirá n.n (pero NO les dire quien XD)  
**

**Bueno, ya no digo más… **

_**¨Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s¨**_

**Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola n.n …**

…

**XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Que lol, las amenazas de muerte han vuelto, para proteger mi vida de esas amenazas tuve que ponerme a escribir inmediatamente n.n (XDD)**

**Bueno, primero que nada, como ya sabrán alguien va a morir… pues no ahora no solo morirá una persona sino 2 (esas muertes son necesarias si quieren un final feliz, si quieren lo contrario, díganmelo n.n)**

**Ya eh advertido ok? **

**Los amo cada día más XDDD, miles de gracias por sus bellos rr!**

**Bien… ahora si vamos al fic **

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨ º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º¨ es el cambio de escena (XDDD)

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

**-** Emm ya se que la chica de akatsuki no se llama Pein -.-, pero le diré Rose

(Hasta que sepa su nombre)

- El que se llama Pein es el ¨Líder¨ de akatsuki

- Ya se que Deidara murió TT-TT Pero no me importa, en mi fic sigue vivo!!

-No me interesa que ahora Tobi sea la verdadera mente maestra de Akatsuki…yo lo prefiero tonto XDDD

Reviews onegai XDDD

**Capi dedicado a… no les diré, ella ya lo sabe XDDD**

**Sacrificios por Amor**

**By**

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

**  
En el capi anterior**

_-Pero Líder… _

_-Sakura, es necesario, además recuerda porque estas en Akatsuki, la seguridad de Konoha peligra si me desobedeces, para que todo siga normal debes hacer esto…_

_Sakura bajo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, si los abría lágrimas iban a salir de ellos._

_-Debes acabar con… Uchiha Sasuke_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-NO! –se escucho una voz

Sakura, Rose y Pein miraron y se encontraron con la mirada de Itachi

-Haruno-san aun no esta preparada para enfrentarse con mi hermano

-Pero que dices? Tú mismo dijiste que ella tenía un nivel avanzado, no por nada la elegimos a ella…

-Elegirme?... entre quienes?

-Buscamos quien de las kunoichis de Konoha valía la pena, y quien mejor que la ex –alumna de Tsunade, la gran ninja medico -Explico Rose

-Pero para que?-Sakura iba a decir mas pero Itachi interrumpió de nuevo

-Pein… te pido que me dejes entrenar a Sakura

-_¨Eh!?! Pero no había dicho que no me entrenaría? Pero que rayos le pasa a Itachi-san…¨_

_-_Seguro que quieres entrenarla Itachi?

-Si…

-De acuerdo, pero Sakura…

-Eh?

-No olvides tu misión

Sakura eh Itachi salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban, una ves afuera Sakura quería preguntar a Itachi el porque de las cosas

-Itachi-san, por que es que tu…-Itachi le tapo la boca a Sakura y la empujo hasta una pared

-Se que ayer estuviste con mi hermano…

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como rayos se había enterado de eso?

-Si no quieres que Pein se entere de esto, y la seguridad de Konoha este en peligro, debes hacer esto…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Puedes oler el olor de Sakura y Sasuke por aquí?

-Si

-Bien, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro

-Que problemático se ha vuelto esto, pero esto es lo que haremos

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Karin y Suigetsu se encontraban en el punto de reunión de Hebi, al parecer ellos eran los primeros en llegar

-Sabes Karinpu?

-Deja de llamarme asi quieres?

-Nah, me gusta decirte asi, pero ese no es el caso…

-Cual es entonces?

-Que los de Konoha andan tras Sasuke

-Mmm era de esperarse no? Ahora es un ninja renegado

En eso se acercaba Juugo

-Pues supongo…

-Suigetsu eres un…-Karin se detuvo al sentir algo- Chicos…

-Que?

-Se acercan…

-Quienes?

-Los de Konoha

-Abra que avisarle a Sasuke-sama…

-Bien entonces a buscarlo antes de que algo malo pase… o no… mejor hagamos esto

-Eh?

-Déjenme explicarles las cosas…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sakura se encontraba frente a ese hermoso lago, ese que fue testigo de lo sucedido de la noche anterior, ella tenia un sentimiento indescifrable en su rostro…

-Sakura?

Sakura no se sorprendió, ya sabia de quien se trataba

-Sasuke…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Naruto espera!

-No me voy a detener! Ahora que se que Sakura-chan y Sasuke están cerca no me voy a detener!

-QUIERES QUE TE VOLVAMOS A ENCADENAR!?!? –Pregunto/Grito ya harto Kiba

Naruto se detuvo

-Esta bien… que hacemos entonces

-Etto… Shikamaru-kun nos ha dicho que esperemos aquí hasta recibir órdenes.

-Se me hace bien que nos hayamos dividido asi, será mas fácil encontrar a ya sea Sasuke o Sakura -

-Pero hasta cuando van a llegar esas ordenes?

-No lo se…

-Sigan esperando esas ordenes!- Se escucho la voz de una chica

-Quien demonios eres tu?

-Yo?, pues me llamo Karin, un placer Uzumaki Naruto

-Como es que sabes mi nombre?

-Como compañera de Sasuke, es mi deber saber unas cuantas cosas…

-Tu eres compañera de Sasuke?

-Si, lo soy… se que estas tras de el, pero lamentablemente no puedo permitir que den con el… asi que primero tendrán que eliminarme de su camino…

Kiba hablo por la radio – Neji tenemos problemas

_- Ni lo sueñes Kiba, nosotros estamos igual- _Se escucho por la radio

-Que quieres decir?

**Con Neji**

-Nosotros también tenemos un obstáculo-Contesto el por la radio

-Oh! Asi que Karinpu ya ah dado con los demás… bien supongo que Juugo también lo a echo

-Tenten, quédate atrás…

-EH!?!? Ni de broma, soy una shinobi lista para el combate!

-Baka! En tu estado es mejor que te quedes asi!

-Estoy embarazada… no invalida!

-No me interesa… no quiero perdidas de ningún tipo…

-Neji…

-Neji tiene Razón… es mejor asi Tenten…

-No es justo!

-Si es justo! Tu bebe es mas importante ahora –Regaño Vanessa

-Tenten-san, solo nos tomara unos minutos- Explico Sai

-Seguros están de eso? Parece que me están subestimando…

-Bien, veremos entonces quien es el mas fuerte…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Lamentablemente no puedo dejar que vayan tras Sasuke-sama…

-Ahh esto es muy problemático

-Chico, en ves de decir eso, deberías ponerte a pensar en un plan ahora, después vuelves a llorar… chico lágrimas

-Que chica tan problemática eres –Shika le sonrió

-Bien, déjense de romancitos y vamos a ver que pasa con este tipo

-Te apoyo Kankuro!

-Bien! Pues empecemos…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban serios mirándose el uno al otro

-Que quieres decir con eso Sakura?

-Yo… debo hacer eso…

-Hacer que?

-Sacrificarme… por aquellos que amo… tu estas entre ellos…

-…Porque me dices estas cosas, la verdad no logro comprenderte del todo

-Simple… debo dejarte atrás… para protegerte…

-De que estas hablando?

-Sasuke…-le dio la espalda- Yo debo separarme de ti…

Si antes estaba confundido con lo que la chica le decía, ahora lo estaba mas, que le decía? Que ya no quería esta con el?

-Me podrías explicar de que se trata todo esto?-Sasuke intento acercar a Sakura pero…

-No te acerques!!!- Le grito la chica- Ya te lo dije debo hacer esto para protegerte a ti y a los demás…

-Sakura déjate de tonterías y dime de que rayos estas hablando?

-No puedo decirte nada…

-Sakura –Intento acercarse una ves mas pero la chica le volvió a gritar lo mismo, Sasuke hizo un tercer intento y esta ves la chica hizo algo que sorprendió a Sasuke de sobremanera

Sasuke llevo una mano a su mejilla para comprobar que en esta había sangre, miro a Sakura, la cual tenia el brazo levantado y la cabeza baja

-Te dije que no te acercaras…-Dijo aun con la cabeza baja

Sasuke aun no se la podía creer… le había lanzado un kunai?

-Sakura que te esta pasando?

Sakura no contesto

-Necesito que me digas…

Sakura no contesto pero estaba temblando, cosa que Sasuke noto

-Sakura! Esta vez no me importara si un kunai me atraviesa

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de los hombros, la cerco a el y con una mano le levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con…

_Lagrimas_

-Sasuke… porfavor… necesito que entiendas esto, debo hacerlo por tu bien y el de ellos…

-Primero quienes son ellos?

-Sasuke…-La chica quito las manos de Sasuke de encima de ella, cosa que lo sorprendió- Yo…

-Sasuke!!-Se escucho

Tanto como Sasuke y Sakura dirigieron su mirada a donde provenía esa voz y se encontraron con una chica pelirroja

-Karin?- Menciono el chico

-Sasuke los de Konoha, ellos están tras de ti

-Pero que?-Sasuke volteo a donde se suponía que tenia que estar Sakura, y ella ya no estaba ahí, dejando al chico con una cara de sorpresa total- Sakura…

-Sakura? Quien es esa?´

-Nadie…-El chico bajo la cabeza un poco, pero luego recobro la postura –Karin, donde están Suigetsu y Juugo?

-Peleando…

-Y tú que haces aquí

-Yo? Utilice un bunshin para hacerles creer que peleaban contra mí realmente

-Hmp! Vamos, debemos solucionar esto ya…

Ambos se alejaron, desde lo alto de un árbol se encontraba una chica

-Sasuke… lo siento

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-Donde esta Sasuke!?!?-Pregunto un Naruto bastante cansado - ¨_Subestime a la chica, es muy fuerte_¨ (N/S: No puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso T.T)

-Sigue preguntando, no te diré nada

-Maldita!- Naruto se disponía a atacar pero Kiba lo detuvo- Que!?

-Tranquilo… ella no es la real… solo es un bunshin

-EH!?!?

-Eres el único baka que ah peleado sin pensar, Hinata lo descubrió con su Byakuugan

-Etto… es verdad Naruto-kun

-Ah? Entonces que hacemos peleando, vamos tras Sasuke!!

-No necesitas ir tras el… el ya ha llegado a ti

Naruto abrió la boca por la sorpresa, giro su cabeza, y si, ahí estaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke…-Murmuro el Rubio

-Deja de meterte en mi camino quieres?

-NO! TÚ DEBES REGRESAR A KONOHA! SE LO PROMETI A…-Naruto no termino la frase y bajo la cabeza

-A quien?

-A nadie… pero eres mi amigo, y si crees que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente debes estar loco

Sasuke solo lo miro, después le dio la espalda

-Karin, diles a Suigetsu y Juugo que vayan ¨ahí¨

Karin asintió y se fue, su bunshin aun no desaparecía

-Creo que con ¨eso¨ será suficiente contra ti…

-NO ME SUBESTIMES! –Naruto se dirigió hacia Sasuke corriendo, pero ¨Karin¨ no se lo permitió metiéndole un puñetazo en la cara

-Hmp! – Y con eso desapareció de ahí en un puff

-Sasuke!!

-Ya Naruto… Sasuke se ah ido de nuevo…

Naruto solo bajo la cabeza

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

En Akatsuki

-Ya hiciste lo que te dije?

-Si… ahora déjame en paz

-Oh… pero es que aun no acaba la cosa

-Eh?

-Dije que te entrenaría y asi es como será…

-Olvídalo… yo no quiero nada contigo… cuando te pedí ayuda no me la quisiste dar, y casi abusas de mi… te perdí el poco respeto que te tenia, ahora déjame en paz- La chica se fue a encerrar en su habitación

-Oh… tu crees que esto se acabo?... No Haruno… esto apenas comienza

* * *

**ºSussy aparece evitando unos shurikensº**

**Lo se pero paren!! Moriré si continúan lanzándome shurikens**

**ºEvita ahora unos Kunaisº**

**YAAA! Me quieren matar?**

**ºAhora le lanzan de todoº**

**OK! Ya entendí que me quieren matar XDDD**

**Pero prometo actualizar pronto! **

**ºDejan de lanzar cosasº**

**Uff! Bien, pues espero que el capi sea de su agrado n.n (si no lo es, y los decepcione juro que dejo de escribir T.T caeré en la depre)**

**Me regalan unos de sus preciosos reviews? **

**Siento que el final se acerca (el del fic) n.n**

**Asi que ya casi no nos quedara nada de ¨Sacrificios Por Amor¨ TT-TT**

**Bien, pues nos leemos y pórtense mal! XD**

**PD: Si tienen alguna duda… no duden en preguntar que es gratis XDDDD**

_**¨Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s¨**_

**Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Perdón por tardarme tanto T.T pero culpen a la Uta escuela… y a la depresión TOT**

**Sasori-sexy-sama T.T…**

**Estoy de luto T.T**

**Casi, más bien llore cuando vi el capi TT.TT**

Aunque me siento orgullosa de que haya sido una de las mejores batallas 0.0!!!!!!!!! (xDDD) 

**Le dio buena reputacion a Naruto Shippuden n.n!  
**

**Bien, pero ya volviendo al fic (XDD) ya solo nos quedan 2 o 3 capis mas! Asi que muy pronto me dejaran de ver, no creo volver a escribir pronto T-T**

**CofcofLainspiracionnoestademiladocofcof**

**Muchas gracias de antemano por leer y tambien por sus rr, espero que el capi sea de su agrado n.n tambien espero recibir rr xD  
**

**Ahora si vamos con el fic!**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- Las parejas se van a ir revelando poco a poco (pero este fic promete ser SasuSaku)

- Esto ¨--------------------¨ es el cambio de escena

- Esto (N/S: Blablabla) son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n

**- La chica de Akatsuki a la que llamaba Rose, se llama Konan (WTF!! 0.0)**

- Pein es el ¨Líder¨ de akatsuki

- Ya se que Deidara murió TT-TT Pero no me importa, en mi fic sigue vivo!!

- No me interesa que ahora Tobi sea la verdadera mente maestra de Akatsuki…yo lo prefiero tonto XDDD

**- ...**Reviews onegai XDDD

_**Anteriormente**_

_-Dije que te entrenaría y asi es como será…_

_-Olvídalo… yo no quiero nada contigo… cuando te pedí ayuda no me la quisiste dar, y casi abusas de mi… te perdí el poco respeto que te tenia, ahora déjame en paz- La chica se fue a encerrar en su habitación_

_-Oh… tu crees que esto se acabo?... No Haruno… esto apenas comienza_

* * *

_-Haruno…_

_-Itachi?_

_-Tú tienes la culpa de todo_

_-Eres débil sabes?_

_-Es tu culpa que el haya muerto!_

_-Quien ah muerto?!?_

_-Tú eres la culpable de todo, eres…_

_-Débil…_

_-Yo no hice nada!_

_-Por eso mismo, porque no hiciste nada, el murió!_

_-Quien ah muerto!_

_-Porque eres débil Sasuke murió…_

Sakura despertó agitada y asustada , había tenido un sueño espantoso…

Bien, con ese sueño había tomado una decisión por completo, pero antes de eso tenia algo que hacer…

De nuevo, salio de Akatsuki, y curiosamente, esa noche había también luna llena_  
_

* * *

El equipo de Hebi se encontraba durmiendo, Karin dormía de espaldas a Suigetsu, Juugo dormía recargando su espalda a un árbol y Sasuke se encontraba dormido muy alejado de ellos.

Una sombra se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke, un ninja al parecer, esta persona, había escondido su chacra muy bien para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, una ves estando al lado de Sasuke, se puso de rodillas junto a el y lo observaba dormir.

_-¨Sasuke se ve tan lindo cuando duerme¨-_Pensó_- ¨Deberia despertarlo y hablar bien con el?... no, mejor asi, o si no será mas duro para mi¨_

-Sakura…

La persona se asusto, la había descubierto? (N/S: Si como son bien listos ya sabían que era Sakura no?)

Pero después se dio cuenta de que el chico lo había dicho entre sueños, (para su suerte) pero eso le hizo sentir algo dentro de si, su mirada cambio a una triste.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun?, yo nunca quise unirme a Akatsuki, como ya te lo conté estaba siento amenazada…-susurro la chica- Pero ciertamente creo que hice lo correcto, siempre fui una molestia para todos, ellos debían salvarme a mi, ahora yo quiero hacer algo por ellos, aunque se que no es de la mejor forma, pero… es lo que debo hacer

Sakura al terminar de decir eso, sonrió y con mucho cuidado se inclino hacia Sasuke para darle un corto beso en los labios, una ves se separo de el menciono con tristeza…

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun… pero es lo mejor – Una ves lo dijo se fue

* * *

Los de Konoha, tras haberse encontrado con ¨ Hebi ¨, los cuales dejaron su batalla a medias (por ordenes de Sasuke), se encontraban juntos de nuevo. 

Por su parte Neji y Shikamaru se encontraban hablando muy alejados de los demás

-Entonces le decimos a la Godaime que tuvimos contacto con Uchiha?

-No lo se Neji, seria muy problemático que después nos ordenaran solo buscar a Sasuke, ciertamente me interesa mas encontrar a Sakura primero…

-Sasuke nunca te cayo bien verdad?

-Es un chico problemático…

Neji alzo una ceja

-Pero bueno… creo que debemos avisarle a la Godaime lo de Sasuke entonces.

-Bien –Neji llamo a un ANBU de los que venían con ellos, le dio un pergamino (el cual estaba echo por Shikamaru) que llevaba escrito en el, el informe de cómo iba la misión.

El ANBU asintió, una ves le dieron sus ordenes se fue

Mientras con los demás…

-Bien… solo nos queda medio mes… y aun no encontramos nada en concreto…

-Etto… N-No te desanimes Naruto-kun, ya veras que encontraremos algo pronto!-Animo Hinata- Solo debemos esforzarnos mas

Naruto miro sorprendido a Hinata, una duda surgió en su cabeza…

¿Por qué Hinata siempre lo animaba asi?

-Hinata…

-Eh?

-¿Porque siempre me animas cuando puedes?

-Er… etto pues porque… _¨Oh por Dios! Le digo ya? O no? Que haré!!!¨_

-Chicos!! –Kiba interrumpió

-Que pasa Kiba-kun? _¨Estoy salvada, le debo una a Kiba-kun¨_

-Neji les habla a ustedes dos

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron con Neji

* * *

-Sakura! 

La aludida volteo, ella se encontraba caminando por los pocos espacios de Akatsuki.

-Deidara?

-Necesito decirte algo…

-Si es sobre Valerya no te preocupes, ya se que es tu no…

-No es nada de eso…

-Entonces que?

-Hace un tiempo te dije que Itachi tenía un plan…

-Si… y eso que?

-Pues que nunca te dije en que consistía el plan…

Sakura se sorprendió, era cierto no sabia nada de ese supuesto plan, era el momento de saberlo ya?

-Bien Dei-baka, habla…

-Veras…

-Haruno…

Deidara y Sakura voltearon al escuchar una tercera voz, era Itachi

-Itachi-san… justo a ti te estaba buscando, debo hablar contigo…

-Yo también Haruno

-Deidara después me dices de ¨eso¨

-No! Debes saberlo ya

-Deidara… deja que Haruno hable conmigo, después estará libre…

-Hn!

Itachi le hizo una señal a Sakura para que lo siguiera, esta solo lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

Tsunade estaba muy molesta… y preocupada ahora que sabía como fue que pasaron las cosas, comprendía a la perfección a su ex–Alumna, ella hubiera echo lo mismo… aun asi sabia que no era de la forma correcta, decidida a lo que iba a realizar, se levanto de su asiento, sorprendiendo a Shizune 

-Tsunade-sama, esta bien?

-Shizune… voy a ir personalmente aya…

-EH?!??! Pero usted no puede salir, Jiraiya-sama se lo dijo, como es que Konoha va a estar bien si su líder es cambiado tan pronto?

-Si algo me pasa… solo quiero que porfavor, mi sucesor al puesto de Hokage sea el hijo del cuarto…

-Demo el es…

-Si… se que es joven aun, pero sabrá que hacer, estoy segura de ello – Mostró una sonrisa y se fue

Shizune solo suspiro para después mostrar una cara de preocupación, tenia un mal presentimiento de esto.

* * *

-Deidara-sempai? 

-Que

-Como es que Valerya-chan esta aquí? Digo es que ella no es una Akatsuki como Konan o Sakura…

-Pues, es una larga historia…

-No importa! Tobi quiere saber

Deidara suspiro, sabia que si Tobi quería saber algo, no dejaba de molestar hasta que el cumpliera su deseo, asi que no tubo otras mas que contarle a Tobi que paso…

**Flash Back **

**-**NOOOO!!

-Valerya basta!

-Noo! No te voy a perder de nuevo!

-Bueno solo suéltame quieres?

-NO! Lo mas seguro es que si te suelto salgas corriendo con ellos! –Dijo mientras señalaba a Pein y Konan, que observaban algo divertidos la escena

-No me iré solo suéltame…

-N-o-l-o-h-a-r-e!

-YA! Te pareces a Sakura…

-Sakura? Quien es ella?

-Una compañera de Akatsuki…

-Compañera dices Deidara? –Pregunto Konan – Que no era tu novia?

Valerya abrió muy grandes lo ojos… Novia?!?!?

-Es… tu… Novia?

-NO! –Grito el -Konan, no inventes cosas!!

-Yo no invento nada… solo digo lo que veo

-Bien… aunque ya tengas una novia, eso no quiere decir que quiera alejarme de ti, no otra ves…

-Mmm veo que esa chica es una ninja no es asi? –Pregunto Pein

Valerya asintió

-Pues, si me ayudas en una que otra cosa, podrás quedarte con Deidara, y además me servirás de ves en cuando…

-No hable de mí como si fuera un objeto…

-Pero todos los ninjas somos tratados como objetos, somos herramientas

-Hn! Como sea, mientras este con Deidara, y usted no abuse de su poder por mi bien…

-De acuerdo…vamonos

**Fin Flash Back **

-Y eso fue lo que paso… Tobi?

Deidara miro a donde estaba Tobi, y vio que el… estaba dormido

A Deidara le salio una vena en la cabeza

-Tenias que ser tu… para la próxima sabré que no debo contarle nada… maldito Tobi…

* * *

Ambos se miraban en silencio, ella con desprecio y el sin sentimiento alguno…ella se harto y decidió hablar

-Entonces me entrenaras o no?

-… Me sorprende que me preguntes eso… sabes que si, es algo en lo que quede con Pein…

-Bien empecemos cuanto antes –Ella se disponía a irse cuando el la sujeto de los hombros, hizo que girara su cuerpo hasta que ella quedara de frente a el.

-Pero no es un entrenamiento normal… al fin y al cabo, no por nada pedí que te unieras a Akatsuki… me ayudaras a deshacerme de ¨el¨

Sakura se asombro, antes de reclamar algo, lo único que vio fue esos ojos tan escalofriantes, después todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Ok… ahora se que vendrán encima de mí con todo: Kunais, shurikens, sillones, el perro, el gato junto con los ratones, tomates, almohadas rellenas de cuchillos etc. etc. XDD**

**Ok, de veras que intente publicar el capi ayer X-x**

**Pero no pude porque me fui de vaga cofcofunaquinceañerameesperabacofcof xDDDD**

**Pero PROMETO que publicare el siguiente capitulo mas pronto!!**

**Y como nadie a dicho que le molestan las muertes de unos personajes entonces continuare con esa idea n.n!**

**A menos que me lo digan antes de que publique el próximo capi, porque ahí ya se vera el principio de la muerte de…**

**Y por cierto… Me regalan unos reviews? ****(Aunque sea solo para decirme que me odian, declaraciones de: guerra, amor XD, y etc., o solo para decirme que mi fic apesta y que deje de escribir n.n)**

_**¨Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s¨**_

**Sasori… TT-TT**

**JA NE! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Holas! **

**Primero que nada…**

**Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento!!**

**TT-TT**

**Ya XD**

**Espero la verdad que este capitulo no los decepcione, quiero que queden satisfechos mis queridos lectores n-n! (XD)**

**Muchas gracias por los rr! me animan a seguir con este fic n0n!**

**Los quiero ;o;**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir al fic n.n**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Sasuke sigue con Hebi

- Si odias a Sakura… que haces aquí??

- Estos son _¨pensamientos ¨_

- Cuando ponga algo entre º XD º son las acciones

- Los personajes cuentan con 17 años en adelante

- **SasuSaku (obvio XD), NaruHina, NejiTen… n.n XD**

- Esto ¨ -------------¨ es el cambio de escena

- Esto _(C/S: Blablabla)_ son mis aclaraciones en el fic n.n **(Antes era N/S pero seria como poner Naru-.--..-.-.-.---.--.-..- Saku o.o )**

**- La chica de Akatsuki a la que llamaba Rose, se llama Konan (WTF!! O.O)**

- El que se llama Pein es el ¨Líder¨ de akatsuki

- Yase que Deidara murió TT-TT Pero no me importa, en mi fic sigue vivo!!

- No me interesa que ahora Tobi sea la verdadera mente maestra de Akatsuki…yo lo prefiero tonto XDDD

**- **Reviews onegai XDDD

**Anteriormente**

_-Entonces me entrenaras o no?_

_-… Me sorprende que me preguntes eso… sabes que si, es algo en lo que quede con Pein…_

_-Bien empecemos cuanto antes –Ella se disponía a irse cuando el la sujeto de los hombros, hizo que girara su cuerpo hasta que ella quedara de frente a el._

_-Pero no es un entrenamiento normal… al fin y al cabo, no por nada pedí que te unieras a Akatsuki… me ayudaras a deshacerme de ¨el¨_

_Sakura se asombro, antes de reclamar algo, lo único que vio fue esos ojos tan escalofriantes, después todo se volvió negro…_

* * *

Un mal presentimiento…en el? 

Un chico que no sentía mucho mas que solo odio… y hace poco llego a experimentar lo que era el sentimiento que mas odiaba y creía imposible, tonto e inútil, pero después de que ¨ella¨ lo dejara volvió a centrarse en lo que según el debía estar.

Vengar a su Clan cuanto antes, Itachi estaba mas que cerca de donde estaba el, ahora solo faltaba encontrar en donde se localizaba

Pero…

Sasuke había sentido un mal presentimiento, el por su parte no creía en esas cosas, pero… sentir algo asi el? Era muy raro… o la cosa era grave

Sin querer el rostro de una chica de cabello rosado se le vino a la mente

_-¨Sakura…¨- _Y sin saber a donde se dirigía se adentro en el bosque un poco intranquilo… raro en el

Sus compañeros solo se quedaron con cara de sorpresa…

-A donde va Sasuke?

-Amm no se…

-… lo seguimos?

-Si… pero a distancia

* * *

Naruto e Hinata caminaban por el bosque por ordenes de Neji, Neji quería conocer mas el lugar por donde debían investigar, además quedaba poco tiempo y debía ponerse serio, asi que dividió al equipo en grupos de dos personas para conocer aun mejor la zona. 

-Naruto-kun… etto… hay algo que debo decirte

-Que pasa Hinata?

-Yo… no se como de-decirlo

-Pues solo dilo y ya

-Bueno…-Hinata tomo unos segundos para continuar hablando- Se que no es un buen momento para este tipo de cosas, pero si vemos la realidad, no sabemos lo que va a pasar mas adelante… es decir no se si me voy a morir o si tu morirás…

-Hinata no digas esas cosas, mira que vamos a estar bien, encontraremos a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke baka después los llevaremos a Konoha y…

-No! –Grito Hinata sorprendiendo a Naruto- Naruto-kun, hay que ver la realidad, nos estamos enfrentando a Akatsuki… el punto es que no me quiero morir sin decirte lo que siento!

Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso… lo que Hinata sentía?

-Yo siempre te eh estado observando Naruto-kun, sabes lo que pienso de ti –Todo esto lo decía sin mirarlo a la cara y con la mirada baja- Me siento feliz cuando estoy a tu lado, pero creo que ya es el momento de que sepas lo que desde niña quiero que sepas…

Naruto solo escuchaba

-Yo… siempre te eh…

-CHICOS!!!

Hinata casi se cae de espaldas, esta vez estaba decidida a decírselo pero de nuevo alguien interrumpió…

-Que pasa Sai?

-Neji-san quiere que los acompañemos

-Por-porque?

-Mmm menciono algo de que no quería que un Hentai estuviera cerca de su prima y a solas

A Hinata y Naruto les salio una gota

-Pero es que yo no soy un hentai!

-A no? Y que eran esas revistas que una ves nos mostraste a los chicos y a mi?

-Tu comentario no ayuda Sai…

-Etto… Neji-san es muy…

-Exagerado!!! Como se atreve a pensar que yo le haré algo a Hinata cuando estamos en cosas más importantes que nada!

Hinata se altero un poco interiormente… parece que aun amaba a esa chica…

Ella bajo la cabeza un poco – Naruto-kun tiene razón… debemos encontrar cuanto antes a Sakura-san… debemos ponernos serios…Byakuugan!

-Hinata… -Exclamo sorprendido el Uzumaki

-Naruto-kun se que estarás feliz si encontramos a Sakura-san o a Sasuke-kun! Por eso pondré todo de mi parte para encontrarlos!

-Ah! Gracias Hinata!!- El Uzumaki estaba feliz asi que abrazo a la Hyuuga

-Ah! Naruto-kun!!!- Dijo para luego caer desmayada en los brazos del chico

-Ah? Hinata… Hinata!?!?!?!?! –Se alarmo al ver a Hinata inconciente… y sonrojada

Sai seguía mirando con su sonrisa de siempre y Vanessa solo se puso una mano en la cara

* * *

Sasuke seguía caminando por el bosque 

-Que hacen siguiéndome Suigetsu y Karin?

-Ah!!!! Como te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia…!?

-No fue por su chacra… fue por sus constantes peleas… no son muy callados saben?

-Es tu culpa Suigetsu baka! –Dijo Karin para empezar a golpearlo

-Ah! Karin para!!!!

.Hmp! déjenme solo quieren? – Y empezó a caminar de nuevo

-Hmp! – Karin dejo de golpear a Suigetsu

-Sabes Karin?

-Que?

-Debes dejar de golpearme, un día de estos no me importara que seas mujer… te golpeare de todas formas

-Ja! El hecho de que sea mujer no significa que yo sea débil! Lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo – Y puso una pose triunfante

-Si claro lo que digas…vamonos

-Pero debemos seguir a Sasuke no ves que se va a ir con la tal Sakura!?!?

-De que estas hablando?

-Yo los vi Suigetsu! Ellos están juntos! Por eso Sasuke aquella noche no estuvo con nosotros! El se fue a una noche con ella!

-Aja… dices que Sasuke se fue de… con una chica?

-Si!!!!!!

-Ok… te has vuelto total y completamente loca – Suigetsu hábilmente sujeto a la chica por la cintura y la puso en su hombro

-Bájame Suigetsu baka! – Gritaba la "sonrojada" chica mientras golpeaba la espalda de este- Que me bajes!!

-Emm si te bajo iras tras Sasuke?

-Claro…

-Entonces no…!

Y asi se fueron de regreso a donde se suponía que tenia que estar Juugo, claro mientras la chica gritaba y golpeaba la espalda de su "secuestrador"

* * *

En Konoha nada era calma… al menos no lo era para la pobre Shizune, la cual ahora que la Hokage no estaba, ella tenia que ocuparse de todo, sobretodo debía ocultar que su hokage no se había ido por una "reunión" si no que decidió meter sus propias manos en el caso de su ex –Alumna. 

-Cuando es que volverá Tsunade-sama eh Shizune?

-No lo se Kurenai-san, pero creo que tardara mucho

De repente la puerta se abrió de un portazo

-Kurenai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Grito una alterada Anko, la cual traía una pequeña niña de 2 años en brazos, la niña estaba llorando

-Shizuka! – Kurenai fue a tomar a la pequeña niña en sus brazos – Vamos pequeña ya no llores… mamá esta aquí – Le susurro suavemente a la pequeña

Poco a poco la niña dejo de llorar…

-Eso es mi niña – Y abrazo a la pequeña

-No se como puedes hacer para calmar a esa niña… no dejaba de llorar! –Exclamo Anko- Pff! Por eso no tendré hijos…

-No digas eso… tener un niño es lo mas maravilloso que se puede tener… y mas si lo has tenido con quien amas –Menciono tristemente Kurenai

-Kurenai-san…

-Bueno ya – Sonríe – Supongo que Asuma no quería verme asi… asi que estemos felices! Y mas ahora que debo cuidar de nuestra hija

Shizune y Anko sonrieron

-"_Kurenai-san es… una mujer fuerte_" – Pensó Shizune

* * *

-Shikamaru… vuélveme a repetir porque me dejaste contigo? 

-… No tengo la menor idea…

Ino se quedo sorprendida por pocos segundos, una venita en su cabeza no tardo en salir.

-Sabes? Esperaba algo asi como un… "Ino lo hice porque prefiero estar contigo que con Temari…"

-Pero que problemática eres! Porque tanto odio a Temari ah?

-Porque me esta robando a mi amigo! Desde que estas con ella ya casi no pasas tiempo con Chouji y conmigo… sabes? Te extrañamos…

-Ino… eres tan problemática… pero tienes razón… perdona por no pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero también es cierto que es estado en misiones casi todo el tiempo… Tsunade-sama quiere explotarme…

-Posiblemente… nos dijo… en aquel entonces cuando Sakura estaba con nosotros – Recordo Ino tristemente

**Flash Back**

_**-Oh Frentuda! Pronto, muy pronto te ganare! Seré mejor ninja medico que tu –Y la Yamanaka le saco la lengua juguetonamente**_

_**-Ya veremos Ino-cerda! – Y le hizo el mismo gesto**_

_**En eso, la godaime, su maestra, entro a la habitación**_

_**-Chicas aun están peleando? Dejen de hacerlo… **_

_**-Gommen Tsunade-sama… es culpa de la Frontuda/Cerda! – Dijeron las chicas al unísono, respectivamente.**_

_**-Ya, sea de quien sea la culpa… AMBAS SE QUEDARAN HORAS EXTRA EN EL HOSPITAL!**_

_**-Ehhh?!!? Pero porque!?**_

_**-Como castigo por no dejar de pelear cuando se los ordeno…**_

_**-Esta bien Tsunade-sama…**_

_**-Chicas, creo que… pondré a Nara a prueba…**_

_**-Nara? Que hará con el baka de Shikamaru Tsunade-sama?**_

_**-Mmm planeo ver sus capacidades, ahora es un Jounin especial, quiero saber si puede llegar a ser líder de patrulla AMBU **_

_**Las chicas se sorprendieron**_

_**-Eh!? En serio! – Exclamo con felicidad la Yamanaka – Podría darle yo la noticia a Shikamaru Tsunade-sama?**_

_**-Por supuesto… pero hazlo discretamente **_

_**-Si! – Y salio corriendo a con Shikamaru… sin el permiso de salir de Tsunade, la cual ya estaba pensando el castigo para su alumna, Sakura trago saliva. **_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Fue tan genial aquella ves… me puso a limpiar su oficina –Recordo riendo – Pero bueno, me alegro de que lograras pasar la prueba

-Aa… aunque no fue fácil… veo que te causa mucho dolor el recordar a Sakura

-Como no? Si la quiero como a una hermana... –Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Ino… ahh que problemático… pero debemos encontrarla ya, asi que deja de llorar, un ninja nunca muestra sus sentimientos, sea cual sea la situación

-Lo siento… pero tienes razón, no llorare de nuevo, si no que daré todo de mi para encontrar a la frentuda –Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

_-"Supongo que si encontramos a Sakura, Ino se pondrá feliz…"_ –Shikamaru sonrió – Bien habrá que empezar a buscar, llego la hora de ponernos serios…

Ino asintio

* * *

Temari, Kankuro y Kiba se encontraban sobre un árbol, descansando, llevaban medio día recorriendo la zona 

-Ah? Pero es que a Sakura se la trago la tierra?

-Ya Kiba, veras que encontraremos algo pronto, debemos hacerlo

-Si, yo a esa chica le debo la vida, y debo devolverle el favor

-Vaya! Veo que están motivados los dos, bien eso me da ánimos…

-Bien solo descansemos un poco más y empezaremos de nuevo

Kiba miro a Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa – Oh Temari… cuando piensas casarte con Shikamaru?

-EH!!!!!!!!!!! PERO DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS! TEMARI NUNCA SE CASARA CON…- Fue interrumpido por su hermana, la cual lo había golpeado muy fuerte, debido a esto, Kankuro, se cayo del árbol

Después de que Kankuro, se estrellara con el suelo _(C/S: XDDDDD)_ Kiba comenzó a reír sin parar

-Baka! No decidas por mí! Si mi relación con el continua, es obvio que me casare con el

–Dijo Temari muy seriamente, pero la verdad solo quería hacer enojar a Kankuro

Kiba comprendió a lo que quería llegar Temari, asi que le siguió el juego

-Temari, espero y me escojas a mi para llevar los anillos!

-Claro Kiba! Tú serás alguien importante en mi boda!!

-Cállense los dos!! Tener a ese holgazán de cuñado no es nada bueno…

-Bueno… ya no importa, creo que debemos centrarnos en…- Kiba se detuvo

-En que Kiba? Que pasa?!?

Kankuro subió de nuevo al árbol y observo a Kiba, el cual tenía una cara de sorpresa total

-Chicos…

-Que pasa Kiba?!?

Kiba no hizo nada, solo tomo el radio y hablo por el – _Neji… eh vuelto a encontrar a Sasuke…- _Informo el, dejando a los otros chicos con cara de sorpresa total

* * *

Sasuke por su parte, estaba sentado frente aquel lago, pensando en las cosas, que le habían pasado, debía tener ya todo en orden 

-"_Porque fue que acepte estar con ella tan fácilmente?...en que estaba pensado"_

Sasuke seguía sin saber el porque de las cosas… tenia… no, NECESITABA hablar con Sakura bien… aun no entendía nada…

Porque paso eso?

Pero… lo peor de todo era, porque rayos estaba ahí? En ese lugar, donde estuvo con ella aquella noche?

Porque…

-_"Hmp! Debo dejar de pensar en ella, Itachi es ahora mi único objetivo, se que esta cerca…"_

Se levanto y empezó a caminar de regreso con sus compañeros, se detuvo y dio una última mirada al lago.

En silencio era una despedida a ella…la segunda

_Habría alguna tercera despedida… definitiva?_

* * *

Deidara se encontraba sentado realizando su arte, Tobi llego a jo… molestar 

-Deidara-sempai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que mierda quieres…?

-Tobi quiere papas!

-De nuevo?!?!

-Si! Tobi aun tiene hambre

-Dile a Konan…

-Esta planeando cosas con el líder :)

-Dile a Kisame…

-Salio por órdenes del líder :)

-Dile a Zetsu

-Salio junto con Kisame por órdenes del líder :)

-Dile a Valerya

-Me dijo que si la molestaba me clavaría un kunai en la cabeza :)

-… Dile al líder

-Esta con Konan planeando cosas :)

Deidara iba a golpear a Tobi, lo tenía harto, pero Itachi en ese momento entro al lugar

-Donde esta Kisame?

-Se fue con Zetsu por órdenes del líder :)

-Si… donde dejaste a Sakura?

-Ella esta en su habitación…

Deidara no dijo nada mas, solo se dirigió a la habitación, una ves ahí no pidió permiso para entrar, solo entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

El miro que Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, con la mirada baja, el no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto, solo comenzó a hablar

-Sakura-baka, Itachi quiere utilizarte para deshacerse de su hermano… no quiere intrusos en sus planes, los cuales desconozco…

-Cállate mentiroso –Susurro Sakura sin levantar la mirada

-Baka! Es importante, según tu aun… al hermano menor de Itachi

-Eh dicho que te calles mentiroso –Volvió a susurrar la chica

-Sakura?

-No es verdad!

-Claro que lo es Itachi va a usarte para matar a su hermano! No lo entiendes? Todo fue plan de el! El echo de que te encontraras con Sasuke fue… mi culpa… en aquel entonces yo ayude a Itachi a cumplir su plan, es decir, que lo que pasaste con Sasuke fue un simple "accidente"… porque no creas que no se lo que paso entre tu y el otro Uchiha…

-No es cierto Deidara… yo…

-Tu que?

-Yo no conozco a ningún otro Uchiha mas que a Itachi-sama…

Primero, Sakura-baka nunca llamaba "sama" a Itachi, segundo, que no conocía a ningún Uchiha más que a Itachi?.Tenia que estar bromeando

-Ya deja de bromear, me sorprende que no me hayas golpeado por haber ayudado a…-Deidara comprendió todo, la extraña actitud de Sakura era provocada por – Itachi…

-Si?

Deidara miro

-Que fue lo que le hiciste!-Grito Deidara

-Que le hice?... pues digamos que su mente no tiene lugar para mi pequeño hermano menor…

-De que estas hablando?

-La mente de Sakura es ahora mía – Dijo Itachi mostrando el Sharingan en sus ojos

-Pero porque! Porque ella?!

-Simple… no conocía la debilidad de Sasuke… ahora se cual es –Exclamo mirando a Sakura – Se que le dolerá el echo de que Sakura este de mi parte…

-Eres un bastardo! No dejare que la uses para eso!

-Oh es que te estas haciendo una persona buena Deidara?

-Eso no te importa una mierda

-Hmp, has lo que te plazca, Haruno solo obedecerá mis ordenes, su mente me pertenece…

-Baka! –Grito Sakura a Deidara, lo cual sorprendió al aludido –No vuelvas a insultar a Itachi-sama!

-Sakura…

-Déjanos en paz, Itachi-sama quiere que lo ayude a matar a una persona…

-Vamonos Haruno-san

Sakura solo asintió

-_"Sakura esta rara… su mirada es distinta… es una mirada muy fría y extraña en ella… parece otra persona"_

Deidara solo se quedo observando, una ves salieron de la habitación Itachi y Sakura, Valerya entro

-Dei-kun… que es lo que esta pasando? –Pregunto preocupada la chica

-No tengo la menor idea…

Valerya se preocupo aun más

-Demo… te pasara algo malo a ti?

-No

-Sabes Dei-kun…

-Que pasa?

-Yo siempre eh tenido una habilidad especial para sentir cosas, por ejemplo, con solo mirar a una persona fijamente a los ojos, se que algo bueno… o malo le pasara

Deidara puso cara de "no entiendo a que viene eso"

-Es decir… que cuando vi a Sakura a los ojos… tuve un muy mal presentimiento, algo muy malo le pasara pronto…

-Valerya! Se que no te cae muy bien per…

-Te equivocas… Sakura me cae bien, pero esa es la verdad… siento como si… como si fuera a morir…

Deidara miro a Valerya, la cual tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, entonces si, se empezó a preocupar…

_**Sakura… iba a morir?**_

* * *

**ºDe nuevo Sussy aparece evitando kunais, shurikens, espadas, balas y demásº**

**Ok… merezco la muerte… pero si me muero no podré continuar el fic n-n**

**ºSe quedan pensando… dejan de aventar cosas pero no bajan las armasº**

**--------------**

**Loolazoooooooo con lo de Tenten XDDDDDDDDD**

**Solo diré que TIENEN que ver el ending de Shippuden (XDDDDDDDDDDD)**

**Kishimoto es MUY cruel con ella ;o; **

**-------------**

**Muchas gracias por los rr! me han dado ánimos, porque se que les gusta el fic T-T**

**Por eso mismo no hice el capi rápido, porque caí en la mera depresión de que no les gusto el Cáp. Anterior, pero después de pasar por esos días, pude por fin escribir la conti n-n (además de unos cuantos problemas que no me gusta recordar u.****u) **

**Espero y el capi haya sido de su agrado!! n-n **

**-----------**

**Por cierto, el 15 de septiembre cumplió años ****Miaka****, lol no te puedo dar un regalo pero espero que el casi momento-total NaruHina te haya gustado!!! **

**Felicidades (de nuevo XD)!!! n0n **

**En el próximo capi intentare poner algo NaruHina (seria como un regalo atrasado? XD) **

**O inclusive haga el Oneshot que tengo planeado X) **

**(Si la inspiración volvió a mi n0n! )**

**--------------------**

**Me regalarían unos de sus preciosos reviews? n-n**

**Que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capi? O.o**

**Bueno nos vemos/leemos! **

"_**Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s"**_

**JA NE!**


End file.
